Friends till the end
by BlackwingCrow2435
Summary: Alyssa grew up with her four best friends Crow, Yusei, Jack and Kalin but was afraid to hurt them or anyone with her powers. One day she leaves and are reunited to find out somethings that were never expected. CrowxOC YuseixAkiza KalinxMisty JackxCarly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

((August 24. 9:00 in the morning))

Walking down the staircase in Martha's orphanage, was a girl named Alyssa who had curly, shoulder length bleach blonde hair in pigtails. She wears a white skirt that looks like the duel academy skirts. Her shirt is a sleeveless shirt like Yusei's but instead of being black and red, it was white and the design was a dark purple, plus instead of the middle being a circle it was a heart. Over her shirt is a jacket that comes half way up her torso and is completely white. Her boots were like Jack's but were completely white.

She was up for a certain reason.

"Yusei? Kalin? Is anybody up?"

Since all she got for an answer was silence she walked into the kitchen to find the lights off.

With a sad expression on her face, she thought aloud, "I guess they forgot…."

Not suspecting anything unusual, she reached over to the light switch and flipped it on. Then she was deafened with the sound of noise makers, three boys and an older woman scream, to what seemed at the top of their lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Alyssa was shocked to see Martha, Yusei,8, Jack,9, and Kalin,9, with big smiles on their faces, a big colorful banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA', a small round cake with chocolate frosting and seven candles being lit by Martha. Alyssa was speechless. She just stood in her spot with a shocked expression on her face. Then as her lips twitched into a smile, she ran up to the three boys.

"You…remembered? But I thought you guys forgot?" she whispered as a tear rolled down her soft pale cheek.

Yusei then jumped off the chair he was standing on, went over to Alyssa, gave her a hug and whispered in to her ear, "How can we forget our best friend's 7th birthday? Besides now you're a year older but your still the youngest."

Alyssa returned the hug to Yusei, and Jack gave a low growl, which broke the two from their hug and they both gave him a questioning look.

"So I take it Yusei is the only one who gets hug?", Jack asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah", Kalin said in the same tone, "he's not the only one who happened to remember your birthday."

Alyssa just gave a small chuckle and went straight to Jack, gave him a squeezing bear hug, and gave a peck on the cheek, which made him blush a deep crimson. Alyssa saw this and with a smirk she asked, "Are you happy now?"

Jack didn't say anything. Alyssa then let go of Jack and went to Kalin, who had his arms wide open to welcome her into his embrace. Then a sudden thought popped up in Alyssa's mind. She let go of Kalin and looked around, worried. Martha immediately went up to Alyssa, knelt down to the girl's height and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

Alyssa looked around the room one more time before turning back to her foster mother. "Where's Crow? I haven't seen him since our fight on Monday." She looked down and was on verge of tears as she remembered that horrible day. "I guess he's still mad at me for not telling him that I have psychic powers. I mean I didn't mean to, its just….. I already told you guys and I didn't want a bad reaction from him. You guys know how he acts toward people who have psychic abilities." As she was saying this, tears were streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they were continuously replaced by fresh ones. Martha then moved forward and hugged the small girl as she cried. Martha tried to soothe the girl, but just the thought of her best friend hating her made her feel horrible.

Yusei then walked over to Alyssa and Martha and put his hand on Alyssa's shoulder. She looked up, with tears streaming down her face, to see the eight year old put on a gentle smile and say, "Don't worry Alyssa, Crow doesn't hate you. He is just a little mad that's all."

Alyssa wanted to believe him but just couldn't think that one of her best friends doesn't HATE her after breaking their promise to tell each other everything.

Then they heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the staircase. They all turned around to the kitchen door opening and Crow,7, stopping dead in his tracks to see five pair of eyes looked at him.

There was an awkward silence as Crow stared into each pair of eyes. Finally, Jack broke the silence that erupted.

"Crow can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Uhh… sure."

They both walked through the back door of the kitchen, which lead to the back yard. After they had walked outside, Crow shut the door. When Crow turned around he was to the ground. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened.

(Meanwhile inside)

After the door closed, Alyssa let go of Martha and not stopping the tears that were lightly rolling out of her puffy, red eyes. The older woman gently guided the younger girl to a seat at the table. When she sat down all she did was look at her white skirt that lay perfectly in her lap. Then her view was obstructed by a small blue box with a golden ribbon around the box. She looked to her left to see who had given it to her, and found Kalin giving her a heart warming smile. He leaned on his tip toes and whispered to her, "Open it."

She then looked back down at her lap and found another box, but instead it was black with a purple bow. She looked to her right to see Yusei giving her one of his rare smiles. He then whispered to her, "Happy Birthday."

Then she shifted her gaze back down to her lap and closed her eyes. The tears were now barley coming out of her eyes. The smile on both of the boys face faltered when she put the gifts on the table and got out of the chair. When she reached the door that led to the living room, she stopped. Alyssa bowed her head and a single tear escaped her closed eyes and said in a quiet voice, "My birthday isn't happy anymore." With that said she exited the room. But before the door shut completely, she looked in to each of their eyes with her dull green ones and said, "You know where I'll be…." and then shut the door. The only thing they could hear was the faint sound of footsteps and a door open then shut.

Both Yusei and Kalin looked down and then sat at the table. Martha asked if they wanted anything to eat. They both shook their heads and said in sync, "All we want is for Alyssa to be happy."

(outside)

When Crow finally realized that he had been punched by Jack, he immediately tried to stand up but instead was lifted by his shirt collar. Jack then got right into Crow's face and nearly spat out his anger.

"Why are you such a DOLT? Do you even realize that Alyssa thinks that you hate her cuz what you caused her to do?"

"You know what Jack, when one of your best friends doesn't tell you that they have psychic powers and you weren't prepared for being throw against a wall, then you tell me that you wouldn't be hurt!" Crow said in an angered voice but it kind of came out scared.

"Well I hope that hating psychic people meant more than your friendship with two of your best friends, because if you don't patch things up with Alyssa then you can count me out of being your friend and maybe, just maybe you might lose Yusei and Kalin as your friends as well."

With that speech, Jack dropped Crow and started to walk away. When Crow got to his feet, he noticed that Jack had stopped. Jack turned his head to the side and said, "I bet you don't even know what today is." Then Jack just walked away and out of Crow's sight.

Crow looked at Jack as he walked away. And then he started to think of what today was.

'Today? What's so special about today?'

Crow disregarded it and walked back inside. He saw Martha blowing the candles out of a chocolate cake. He got excited and went to the table to see Yusei and Kalin holding two gift wrapped boxes. As Martha moved the cake to the counter next to the folded banner, he asked the one question that shook him up when he saw the cake…

"Who's birthday is it?"

Yusei, Kalin, and Martha all turned to him with shocked expressions.

"You don't know who's birthday it is?" Kalin asked as his shocked expression to a glare that could drill a hole into Crow's head.

"How in the world do you not know who's birthday it is?" Yusei's voice was laced with anger and disappointment.

Then both of the boys turned their gazes from Crow and got out of the kitchen, not looking back. Crow then turned to Martha who placed a hand on his shoulder. He was confused and didn't know what to think.

"Martha, did I do something wrong?" Crow asked with his voice mixed with hurt and confusion.

"Crow you didn't do anything wrong, but today is Alyssa's birthday. And right now she is not having a pleasant one with thinking that her best friend hates her." Martha said in a caring tone.

"Well I don't think I have friends any more. I mean, her not telling me, that made me think that she doesn't trust me. I don't hate her I'm just mad at what she did. She broke our promise."

Martha noticed for the first time ever, Crow let a tear escape his watery eyes. She then whispered into his ear some advice that he immediately took and dashed out of the room. He came back with some wrapping paper, a paper box containing a gift and a bow. Martha took the paper from Crow and cut out a piece big enough to wrap the small box. Crow then took the paper from Martha and wrapped the gift without the help. He took the bow and carefully positioned it on the box. As an after thought he pecked a little kiss to give it a loving touch.

Crow then jumped from the chair he was sitting in and bolted straight to Alyssa's room. There he stood, right in front of his best friend's door. He took one big breath and knocked, which he got silence for an answer. He knocked again, but got the same answer as before. Silence. He then decided to be bold and open the door with no acceptance to enter.

The room was dark but he could make out the lump in the bed and the sound of quiet sobs. It broke his heart to hear his friend crying over something that was his fault.

"Martha, I don't feel like talking right now." She said in a raspy voice.

"Well good 'cause I'm not good at talking," Crow said with a smile and the present behind his back.

Alyssa jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to look at the person she didn't really want to see right now. She then sat up in her bed with her legs crossed and her head down. "What do you want Crow?" she said in a sad tone, that caused Crow's smile and heart plummet.

"Well…" he started as he made his way to her bed and sat down in front of her, "I just wanna say that I'm sorry I was a jerk to you on Monday. I was only mad at you because when you told everyone else about your powers and not me, it felt like you didn't trust me enough. So it was my fault, not yours. Oh, and one more thing,"

Alyssa was about to disregard his statement when she looked down. Crow was giving her a badly-wrapped present with a silver bow. Suddenly, she leaned forward and gave him a hug, which of course he returned. She then whispered in his ear some words that made him feel guilty. The two words that made him feel horrible. "You remembered". When in truth, he really didn't.

She let go of Crow and took the gift from him. She easily ripped the paper to revel a paper box. Alyssa opened the box and a gasp escaped her lips. It was a duel monsters card. But not just any duel monsters card, it was a syncro. The card described it as dark attribute, with 2900 attack points and 2000 defense points. The creature was a beautiful dark purple dragon that had white rain-drop shaped dots on it, with long majestic wings that were white and it had a gentle look in its eyes. But what attracted Alyssa the most to the card was its name. White Rain Dragon.

Alyssa's deck was, in a way, confusing to say. Her deck didn't have a certain type of origin like a plant deck or water deck. It was mostly considered as a dark deck because the majority of her monsters were dark attribute. But in all her deck worked extremely well and no matter what card you add, as long as it was light or dark attribute, it would fit perfect like a puzzle.

Alyssa was surprised and couldn't stop staring at the beautiful card that was now hers. She admired the card for what seemed like forever and then tore her gaze away from it to look at Crow. All he had was a smile on his face. He then grabbed her hand and got out of the bed. Alyssa looked up at Crow and gave him a confused expression. She was suddenly thrown out of the bed by Crow's powerful tug.

She stumbled a little bit but kept her balance. Alyssa gave him a small glare and he just smiled back. Crow said in a caring tone, "Now why don't we go down stairs and celebrate your birthday right!"

Alyssa had one of the biggest smiles on her face that he had ever seen. Without realizing that they were still holding hands, together they ran down to the kitchen to have some fun.

(In the kitchen)

Martha was cleaning while Jack, Kalin, and Yusei were just sitting at the table with expressions and moods that were between upset and gloomy. The second the kitchen door opened, everyone turned to a grinning Crow and an ecstatic Alyssa. Happiness in that kitchen was like a contagious disease. When Martha, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin saw the huge smile on Alyssa's face everyone instantly brightened up.

But then things did a U-turn when they saw Crow. The three boys had their faces go from big bright smiles to disgusted features. When Alyssa saw this she gave Crow's hand a firm squeeze.

They both walked fully into the kitchen and she looked them in the eyes. "You guys," Alyssa started in a firm voice that nobody had heard her use before, "Crow has apologized for his reactions and wants to celebrate my birthday the way it should be celebrated. So as a birthday wish, I would like the five of us to be the best of friends we were before Monday."

Everyone looked at each other and then the happiness came back. Everyone had big smiles and up boosted spirits. They made their way to the table and sat down next to each other. They finally let go of each others hand when they sat down.

For the rest of Alyssa's birthday, everyone was beyond happy. Especially Alyssa. From Yusei, her birthday gift was a energy stabilizing bracelet that he had been working on for over a month. It was dark purple with Alyssa's name carved into it. From Kalin, her birthday gift was a purple and white bandana with her name stitched into the fabric. And last, but certainly not least, was from Jack. His gift to her was a pair of earrings. They were in the shape of 'A' and were similar to the ones he would later wear.

Alyssa has never been happier and throughout the dilemma she had realized something. That no matter what, you will always have the friends you grew up with. The same people promised to protect you while you promised the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

((August 23))

It has been almost 6 years since Alyssa's 7th birthday celebration. Now Alyssa,12, is still the best of friends with Crow,13, Yusei,14, Jack,15, and Kalin,15. Through the years they had many fun and exciting times.

Ever since her seventh birthday, their friendship has gotten stronger. It seems that, that event had caused each of their birthdays to be better than the last.

Well for a while now they have been in a dueling team well known as the Enforcers. Kalin is at the head of the group. He calls all the shots, but doesn't abuse his power like most people would. Kalin is a well trusted leader in all of their eyes.

They go around the satellite to make it a better place. They duel different teams to make that district safer. Alyssa, Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin all want the satellite to be a safer place than it is.

When the Enforcers first started it was just the boys. Alyssa was added on to the team because of her desire to help and plenty of persuasion. At first the boys were reluctant to add her because they didn't want her to get hurt. They would never live with themselves if she got hurt. But Alyssa promised that she would not get hurt and they finally accepted her.

They were at their hide-out discussing their next move. The Enforcers had just got finished with their latest mission. It wasn't difficult but they had a bit of a challenge. So far nobody has defeated the Enforcers and nobody could. They only had one more district to go. Downtown harbored the largest team they would face, but nothing the five best friends couldn't handle.

"Okay team, we are just one step away from making satellite safe," Kalin quoted in hard determination. "Tomorrow we take out the downtown district. They might be our toughest challenge yet but I'm certain we can take them. But I have one little concern."

"What concern is there? We can take them down like we took every other team." stated Alyssa in the same determined tone.

"Well Alyssa that's just it," Yusei started, knowing exactly the concern that was considering, "We are not sure if should duel against them or not. I mean they are a rather larg-"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you don't want me to come with you guys?" Alyssa stated in a hurt tone.

All four of the boys just looked at one another, knowing that if they said anything that she would get upset. Which would cause her to cry, which would lead them to losing a friend. But from what they knew was that Alyssa hasn't cried since her seventh birthday.

"Don't you guys remember what I promised? That I would not get hurt if I joined this team? That you guys would protect me and vice versa?"

Alyssa couldn't believe what they were saying. She thought they believed in her. In all of their missions to make satellite better she has not one time gotten hurt. In fact she has actually hurt her opponent to were it was hard for them to stand. She understood their concern but also knew she could take care of herself.

"Its not that we don't want you to come, its just we don't want you to get hurt because there is so many of them and they know your on our team and they could be planning something to get you hurt!" Crow was trying to keep his emotions in check. He was afraid of losing Alyssa to a team that they possibly couldn't defeat in one shot.

"You guys, I know you are just looking out for me, but when I put on this vest I knew what I was getting my self into. So please let me duel against them so we can make this place better. You have had this dream ever since I was kidnapped that one week and you guys found me beat to a pulp and scared to death." They all remembered that horrific week like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

It was two weeks after Crow's 13th birthday. Everyone was in the backyard just hanging out and dueling each other.

Crow had just beaten Alyssa in a duel. None of them knew that Alyssa would lose on purpose just for her best friends. She walked up to Crow and congratulated him on his victory.

"Hey Alyssa, turn around for a moment," Jack said with a mischievous smile.

"Ummm, why?" Alyssa had no idea what was going on and kind of didn't want to find out.

"We just want you to turn around," Yusei said trying to convince her.

"Okay," so she turned around and was then blindfolded, which caused her to tense her whole body. Crow whispered in her ear to calm down and don't move. She relaxed and did what she was told. Then all four of the boys went into the orphanage to get her a surprise.

Alyssa was just standing there, getting tired of doing absolutely nothing. All of a sudden Alyssa's mouth was covered and was picked up from behind. Alyssa tried screaming but found it useless. So instead she tried to get out of the person's grasp, but to no avail. The person then started running to a disclosed location.

When the four friends came back outside, they had no sight of the girl. The reason they went back inside was to get her a duel disk they had fixed up, because she didn't have one of her own. She usually just used one of the boy's.

They looked all around the orphanage for her but came up empty. Then, right where she was left standing, they found a note.

It said: 'If you want your friend back then you have to do as I say. If you chose not to follow my instructions then you will never see her again. And by the time you do fine her all you will find is a rotting corpse. Now just follow the instructions at the bottom and you _might _get her back.'

They all read the note over and over again. Alyssa, a sweet and innocent girl, was kidnapped by a sick psychopath. Crow was on the verge of breaking down. Yusei, Jack, and Kalin each knew that he had special feelings for the blond girl. The three of them didn't want to say anything incase he went nuts. Finally Crow spoke while trying to keep his voice steady. "Lets do it," was all he could manage.

"Lets not. Maybe its all just a trick." Jack argued in an irritated tone.

Suddenly Jack was on his back with Crow on top of him, pinning him and an infuriated look on his features, "Lets not? LETS NOT**! **We are supposed to protect her! We do what this guy says and we get her back. I am not going to let her get hurt, I will not let her DIE!" Crow was about to burst even more, when Kalin and Yusei pulled him off of Jack.

"Crow calm down. Taking your anger out on Jack is not going to bring her back!" Kalin tried to reason with him when Jack did the unexpected.

"Let him go," Jack stated in a rather calm voice, that nobody would expect to hear from him. Especially in a situation to where he was knocked on his back. The two boys let go of Crow, and he lost it. The second he was let lose, he grabbed a hold of the other boys and dashed off to the location the note stated. They ended up near the sector security building. They searched around until they found a basket containing a note. They read it and followed its instructions.

For the next seven days, they did nothing but try to get to Alyssa. They got note after note, instruction after instruction and got absolutely no where.

Finally they found a note that hit the marker. It stated: 'You have completed all of you required tasks. If you go to the downtown district in the clothing store, you will find your friend.'

The second they discovered the note, they bolted to that exact place. They burst into the door, almost knocking it off it hinges. They looked around the dimly lit room for a moment. In the corner of the room was the unmistakable shape of their best friend. They could see she was visibly shaking and could hear small whimpers coming from her.

The four friends slowly made their way in, incase there was a trap. When they finally got up to Alyssa's form they were shocked at her condition. She was in the far right corner of the room, sitting in the fetal position so they couldn't see her face. But her clothes were tattered and bloody. From the spots of torn fabric the boys could see large gashes that look like the were made by a whip. Her beautiful curly hair was disheveled and dirty. Crow suddenly had the nerve to put a hand on her shoulder. When he did, she jumped which caused him to retracted his hand away. That's when they saw her face. Her face was bruised and red, like she had been slapped constantly. Her lips were also bruised from what they could tell. The strong, courageous girl they knew just flew out the window and was replaced with a scared kitten. "No, no please no more. Pl-please I-I'm s-so-sorry for what I did, but please, please n-no mo-more….." Alyssa then took a second look at who was in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"C-Crow? Jack? Yusei? Kalin? Is that really you guys?"

"Yes Alyssa, its really us. We're here….." Crow stated in a half-broken voice.

The next thing Crow knew was that Alyssa had her arms around his neck like a life line. All Crow did was wrap his arms around her and hugged tightly, afraid that he would loose her again. They stayed like that for a moment before he thought of a way to cheer her up. "Do you want to ride on my back?" It was her favorite question. She would always get piggyback rides from them when she was down. She nodded her head lightly and let go of him reluctantly. Crow also let go and turned around while bending his legs so she could easily hop on. Alyssa jumped on his back and clamped her arms around his neck once again, while his hands went to her legs. Unconsciousness was overcoming her and she managed to squeak out a 'thanks' before her eyes closed and her breathing became steady.

They made their way back to the orphanage. When the five of them got back, Crow went straight to the doctor that lived there. Kalin, Jack, and Yusei waited in the living room, when Crow came and joined them. When they were all there, the boys discussed how bad the Satellite was and that there had to be a way to make it safer.

It was the same day that The Enforcers were born.

(Flashback end)

"You guys, I don't want anybody else to go through the same thing that I went through. So please, let me duel with you tomorrow so this can be a better place." Alyssa begged.

"Okay, you can duel with us. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get, right?" Jack suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, now we better get some rest before we go after them," Crow then walked out of the room to get some sleep, not wanting to think about what might happen.

Everyone agreed and got ready to go to sleep. They knew that tomorrow was going to be a big day, especially for Alyssa.

((next day; August 24: Alyssa's 13th birthday))

The day was finally here to make Satellite a safe place. The Enforcers were going to take down Downtown.

Alyssa was extremely happy with the fact that not only were they going to make their home a safe place, but it was also her birthday. For her birthday, she didn't want anything but victory over the downtown district.

It was about 9:00 in the morning when everyone got up. In about nine more hours, they would be leaving to walk down the road of victory.

The plan was, that since there was more than the five of them, that they would have to take on as many as they can and quickly.

Before they left for the final round of victory, they made sure they had everything they needed. Duel disks, attachment cables, decks and last but certainly not least, hard determination to beat the living shit out of the guys.

Nine hours later and they made their way out. The Enforcers/ five best friends were on the move and nobody dare cross paths.

At last, the destination was hit. So their they stood. Kalin in the middle, with Alyssa and Crow on his right and Yusei and Jack on his left. All wearing the signature brown vests and duel disks.

Then the other team started to appear. On top of buildings surrounding them, in the alleys, in front and behind them was the largest group that they would every face.

Simultaneously Alyssa, Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin all activated their duel disks, slid in the decks, and pulled out the cables. Then the enemy started to attack them. Jumping off buildings, popping out of alleys, to enclose the idiots that dare challenge the downtown district.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both teams were going full force on each other. No one backed down and no one was scared. Well, except for half of the downtown district that just got their asses whooped by the Enforcers.

So far the five friends only had a few more to go before victory was reached. But one problem was underlying them. Alyssa. The more and more she dueled, the more and more she was wearing out because she was exceeding her power limit.

She had NEVER used her powers for a long period of time. She was wearing out at a fast rate but she wouldn't show it. The guys knew she was wearing out but they couldn't do anything because if they did the other team could take advantage of the situation and possibly win. But she was holding on.

Everyone was almost done with the duels they were now on. After this they would only have a few more idiots to defeat.

(( A couple hours later))

It was over. The Enforcers had just beat the downtown district. Everyone was tired but happy.

"Well that was a workout….." Jack commented.

"No kidding. I don't think I have had so many duels in one day!" Crow exasperated.

The Enforcers were all standing next to each other, next to one of the many run down buildings. Alyssa was on her way over to her friends, when out of no where she felt something cold and sharp being pulled against her throat.

"Well, well if it isn't a lil girl."

That voice, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. It haunted her every night. But she did know that he was a sick psychopath that would hurt her.

"What did you think abo…" Kalin's eyes grew huge. He never thought that he would see something like this in his life. A knife being pressed against his friend's throat.

Alyssa was stone still. She knew if she moved that it would be the end of her life.

"So the Enforcers do have a weakness. Its this lil cute thing that I have in my arms." His tone was cold and deep.

"Let her go or else…" Crow threatened in an low tone.

"Or else what? I'm not afraid of your lil threats. I know that you'll threaten me but I will say this once…. Make a move to get on my bad side and she will be gone."

Her eyes grew big. She heard that threat before when she was kidnapped. Alyssa knew that one of them was going to pull some big hero stunt and get themselves killed.

She looked at all of their faces and realized that they were starting to blur. One thing she learned was when in a situation like this was to never shed tears. Because that would be showing weakness. Something you don't show to your enemy.

Everyone was still. Afraid to make a move.

That's when Alyssa noticed. The boys were in a stance that indicated that they were going to jump on the guy. Oh, and also the fact that Jack was not standing with the boys and it didn't seem that the guy cutting off her oxygen, had noticed.

Then everything happened in a rush.

Alyssa didn't know what was happening before all was silent. She looked at herself to make sure that she wasn't hurt. From what she could see and feel, she was not punctured, scratched, or even bruised.

"Alyssa! Looked out!" She couldn't tell who yelled it but it was to late.

She turned around at the last second and was met with a piercing pain. She looked at the source of the pain and saw the edge of the blade in her stomach. Alyssa looked up at the person holding the other end of the knife.

He was grinning. His sadistic lip curl was horrific. Alyssa thought that she has never seen anything so… evil.

With a flick of the wrist, the blade was out of her. She was shocked. 'This cant be happening, this cannot be happening!' Alyssa didn't know what do.

The guy slowly backed away and was met with the beating of a lifetime. Before he knew it he was knocked unconscious by something hard, like a duel disk.

Crow went straight for Alyssa. He didn't see where the guy stabbed her but he could easily tell. from where she was holding her stomach, there was blood seeping from between her fingers.

Alyssa was scared. She dropped to her knees because she was starting to get dizzy and her legs were having a tough time holding her up.

Her vision started to go in and out. She knew she was losing excessive amounts of blood but couldn't do anything and she didn't want to leave the world she had grown up in.

The last thing Alyssa saw was her friends rushing to her aid. Then all was black.

Crow was freaking out by now. Alyssa just passed out and she was losing blood fast.

The other three boys rushed over to her. They saw she was out cold and knew that they had to get her to Martha's and fast.

Since Jack was the strongest out of the Enforcers, he was the one picked to carry Alyssa to Martha's to get her fixed.

So they ran. No one said anything. The four boys were jetting to the one place they knew that Alyssa had at least a chance to live.

After about five minutes of running they made it to the orphanage. They knew that Martha would be up because she usually doesn't go to bed until the others are asleep.

Martha was in the kitchen, cleaning when she heard the door slam open form the back entrance. She turned around to see what the hell was going on.

Martha was not prepared to see such a sight.

The five orphans that she had raised for years were in her kitchen for the first time in months, with one of them injured.

She saw they were all breathing hard and Alyssa unconscious in Jack's arms with a huge blood stain on her shirt.

"Martha….." Kalin started, while panting. "She.. was… stabbed in the….. stomach."

"DOCTOR!" Martha screamed as she ran to get the doctor in the house.

They both came back 5 seconds later. When the doctor saw Alyssa he was shocked. He got over his shock as fast it came.

He went straight to jack and picked up the blonde girl. Then ran straight to the back to save her. Martha followed the doctor into the room to also save her.

The four boys sat outside the room. Nobody said a word. They were all to preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Kalin was blaming himself for not paying attention to his team mate. Yusei was blaming himself for not being fast enough to knock the bastard out. Jack was blaming himself for not being strong enough to keep the asshole down. And Crow was blaming himself for not warning Alyssa in time.

It was hours later before Martha came out of the room. The instant she did she was ambushed by the four boys.

"She's perfectly fine, and resting. She will be awake by the morning and you guys can see her then, but now its time for bed." She was making a waving motion with her hands to tell the boys to go.

They all groaned and did as their foster mother said. But were all happy to har that she was alive and well.

On the other side of the door was Alyssa. She was in the bed but wasn't asleep. She was wide awake in the cold, dark room. She heard every word that Martha said to the boys.

Alyssa was ashamed. She promised t o the boys that if she joined the team she would not get hurt. And then she broke it. The blonde girl knew that her friends were blaming themselves for her mistake.

She waited a couple more hours to make sure everyone in the orphanage was in a deep sleep. She then she got up slowly.

She doubled over when she felt the pain in her stomach but ignored it. She quietly made her way to her room and grabbed five boxes from underneath her bed. Then Alyssa made her way down to the kitchen and set the boxes on the table.

Quickly the blonde duelist made a note that explained everything. She set it in the middle of the table with the boxes surrounding it.

Alyssa kissed each box then slowly made her way to the back door in the kitchen. She looked back one more time and let a tear escape her eyes.

"Good-bye everyone. I love you…." she whispered softly and then exited out the door. She never turned back to look and kept walking away from her home.

* * *

><p>Srry for the long wait... i hope you like it!<p>

Please Review:)


	4. Chapter 4

((August 25, next day))

It was early morning when everyone woke up. The boys all had a restless night. All worrying about their best friend who was stabbed only last night by a lunatic who had no life.

The first one in the kitchen was Yusei. He was half-asleep when he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Instead of flipping the light switch on, he walked out of the kitchen and walked to the room that Alyssa had occupied the night before.

Yusei knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything. Absolute silence. The dark haired duelist started to panic, and threw the door open to see nobody in the room.

As Yusei started to really panic, he decided to look in her old room. Taking the steps two at a time, he almost ran into Crow.

"Whoa, Yusei slow down there. What's wrong?"

"Its Alyssa. She's not in the room the doctor fixed her up in and she's not in the kitchen." Yusei said panting a little.

Crow ran straight to Alyssa's old room. Instead of being the polite gentleman, he slammed open the door only to see the room vacant of any life form.

The two boys then turned around and ran back to the kitchen. When they opened the door, they saw Kalin, Jack and Martha all sitting at the table with guilty, melancholy faces. Martha had a piece of paper in her hand in the middle of the table was five boxes. Each one different from each other.

One box was square shape that was blue with a gold ribbon. The name on the box was Kalin Kessler. Another box, a little smaller than the first was white with a blue bow. The name on it was Jack Atlas. The third box was the same size as the second but was red with a black ribbon. The name, Yusei Fudo. The next was a bit bigger than the first. It was purple with a white ribbon. It had Martha on the package. The last one was the same size as the first. But was orange with a large silver bow in the middle. The name on the gift was Crow Hogan.

The note that was in Martha's hand was small and looked like it had tear stains on it.

It read: "Dear everyone, I'm sorry that I had to leave. But I don't think I could have stayed there and risked all of your lives. Also, I don't think I could trust myself after breaking my promise to you. I got hurt and I was afraid that you would get hurt as well, so I decided to leave for the safety of the people I loved the most. So, good-bye and please, don't try to find me.

Love Alyssa'

Crow read that note over and over and over. He couldn't believe that the one girl he liked had left cause she didn't want her friends to get hurt and because she broke a promise. Did she really think they would just drop her like a stone cause she broke a little promise?

Everyone's eyes then shifted toward the boxes that lay on the table. Then in sync they grabbed the box may for them.

No one said anything as they just looked at the last thing that Alyssa had left them. Martha was the first to open her gift.

Gently she pulled the white ribbon off of the box and opened the package, and gasped. In warp speed she closed the lid shut and looked astounded. The boys looked at her with worried expressions. With a single tear gliding down her cheek, Martha spilled the contents of the package onto the table. The boys gasped as well.

In the package was at least two thousand dollars, in cash. With it was a tiny note. 'Don't worry Martha, I didn't steal the money. It was from working down at the factory.'

Next was Jack. He just ripped the bow right off the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of earrings, identical to the ones he gave to Alyssa for her seventh birthday. In the shape of a capital 'A', inscribed into it was 'Atlas'. On Alyssa's earrings, her name was inscribed into the objects.

Yusei was the next person to see what he obtained. Inside was a red fabric bracelet with a black clip. Stitched into the fabric was his name. He instantly put the bracelet on and just starred at it.

Kalin was the fourth person to see his present. From Alyssa he got a blue bandana with 'Kalin' embroidered into it with gold.

Crow was the last of the five. He slowly took it apart as to keep it intact. For his, he got a teal head band like the one he usually wears. But instead this one had 'To Crow, Love Alyssa' in purple on the inside of it.

To that day nobody was the same. Everyone felt as though a piece of their hearts were missing.

((Somewhere in Satellite))

She had been walking around for what seemed like a lifetime. She was cold, tired, and hungry.

For the twelfth time her stomach made a noise that sounded as though a storm was on its way.

As she was trying to find a place to crash for a little bit, she ran into something strong and hard. When she looked up she saw that she had run into someone.

The man was about 6 feet tall with red hair and brown eyes. He had a little stubble on his chin and his hair was disheveled. As he looked down at the girl who had just ran into him, his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll just leave." Alyssa tried to go around the man but he stretched his hand out and stopped her. He got down on one knee. Alyssa got a better look at the man. In a sort of weird way, he seemed familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

The man pulled his face closer to hers, and she pulled her head back. Suddenly, he spoke in a some what deep voice.

"Is your name Alyssa?" Slowly she nodded her head and then her breath was knocked from her lungs as the guy squeezed her in a bear hug.

"Oh I'm so happy your alive and well and you're here. I thought I would never see you again." He was bouncing up and down and swinging her around in a circle.

When he set Alyssa down she had a quizzical look on her face and asked, "Who are you?"

The man with the red hair looked her in the eyes and said, "My name is Robert Pearson, and I'm your brother."

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoy this next chapter:)<p>

Dont know when the next chapter will be up...

Please READ AND REVIEW;0


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

((4 years later))

"Look!" Carly said in a loud whisper as her and Jack saw six guys steal six duel runners from a dealership.

Earlier that day Carly had informed Jack about the dealerships being robbed. She said that her inside source told her that Sector Security has no leads on the sprees. Carly asked Jack if he would help stake out a dealership. They had been sitting in an ally for a while before the duel runners were snatched.

"Comin through!" Jack said as he grabbed his duel runner and sped after the crooks.

"Jack!" Carly said as she realized what he was doing.

The guy who seemed to be the leader said in an amused voice, "Haha that was easy." He said this with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey you!" The men turned around to see what was going on, when they saw Jack jumping from one road to another so that he was behind them. "Where do you think your going with those duel runners. Didn't your mommies teach you not to take what isn't yours?"

"Bug off you little pest!" The front man said this as he pulled out a gun, aimed straight at Jack.

Right before he pulled the trigger, one of the other takers jumped in front of Jack and said in a pleading voice, "Don't do it! Syd stop!" Then instead of Jack being the victim, the guy in front of him got hit and he spun out of control.

"Huh I guess we're down a member." He kept driving as did the other members not looking back.

Jack stopped just a bit a head. He got off of his duel runner and ran to the man who had just saved his life.

"Hey pal you alright? Why did you protect me? Come on say something!" Jack kept shaking the man to see if he was ok.

Just then a purple and white duel runner pulled up. Not even a second later so did a car. Trudge stepped out of the car, and the person on the duel runner got off of there duel runner.

"Jack?" Trudge asked in a questioning tone.

"Trudge there is this gang and-" He was cut off by the person who had gotten off the duel runner.

"Kaz!" The voice sounded like a girl. The girl knelt down next to unconscious guy on the ground.

"Kaz are you ok? I'm here buddy meds on the way. What are you doing here Jack, what's going on and what happened to my officer?"

Jack looked at Trudge with a shocked expression and said," This bloak is an officer?"

The girl looked at Jack for a brief second then put her head down to look at Kaz. She closed her eyes and prayed that Jack doesn't recognize her.

((At the Hospital))

Everyone was in the hallway outside the operation room. Yusei and Crow were leaning up against the wall while Trudge was yelling at Jack and Carly behind Trudge and the girl in the purple and white duel suit was leaning on the opposite was watching the argument.

"Do you know what you have done Atlas! You have put an officer in a coma and ruined a very important case!" Trudge all but yelled at Jack.

"What was Kaz even doing with them? My inside sources told me that you had like no leads at all?" Carly asked.

Trudge sighed and his shoulder slumped, "That's what we wanted the rumor to be. We wanted him to think that he was getting away with it. Syd Barlow and his gang of grunts are the small fish and we are trying to catch the big ones. We need to know where the money trail leads, who's controlling the black market. He went undercover, pretending to be one of them, getting closer to Syd, gaining his trust, gathering the pieces together."

They were now all in Kaz's room as he lay on the hospital bed, still in a coma.

"He was your only inside guy? Without him your case goes cold?" Crow asked in an unbelievable voice.

"Pretty much. We still don't know where they're taking the runners, how they're getting them-" Trudge was interrupted by Yusei.

"Jack what are you doing?" Yusei had seen Jack pick up the top card of Kaz's deck.

"I'm going to borrow this card." Jack then started to walk out of the room.

The girl in the purple and white suit spoke up for the first time since they had been in the hospital, "Borrow it for what? Don't you think you have messed up enough?"

Carly pleaded to Jack, "Jack lets just call it a day!"

"Yeah don't go out and do something dumb!" Crow shouted at Jack.

"Don't worry about me. This is my mess and I'm going to clean it up." With that said Jack walked out of the room.

"Hang on Jack!" Carly yelled.

"Don't do dumb stuff Jack!" Crow accused.

The girl in the suit just stared after Jack. She then looked at Crow and Yusei and had a small smile on her face. 'They haven't changed.' She thought.

((Black Market))

Jack was at a stand just looking at what was on the table while talking to the man standing there.

"Do you know where I can sell some duel runners on the down low?"

The dealer looks at Jack for a second then said, "Depends on where these runners came from.."

"I think they may have fallen off the back of the truck or something."

The dealer smirked, "What a shame. I might know someone who can take them off your hands. How much would that info be worth to you?"

" I say its worth about 10 percent.." Jack stated as he stared the dealer in the eyes.

The dealer turned around. "That sounds about right. Give me one sec." He then turned to Jack and handed him a piece of paper. "You didn't get this from me."

"Of course not." Jack then walked off.

The dealer watched as Jack walked away. He then turned to his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yea?" _The guy on the line answered.

"I got someone diggin around here. I sent him your way. Be sure to give him a warm welcome."

((Somewhere down a alley))

As Jack was walking he kept looking at the directions the dealer had gave him.

"That slime ball's directions say that there should be a door at the end of this alley." When Jack got to the end of the alley he looked at the paper again. "Something's not right.."

"SURPRISE!" Next thing Jack knew he was surrounded by six guys all holding weapons.

"We heard you were asking about the black market." One of the guys stated.

"Snoopin' around where you shouldn't be snoopin is bad for your health." Another one stated.

One of the men decided to be tough and go after Jack. Jack did a round house kick and sent him to the ground.

"Take me to the guy who is in charge of this little circus."

"How about we take you down.." Jack looked up at the voice to see a guy fall on top of him and hit him with a pole. He was knock unconscious.

((Hospital))

"Is he awake?" One voice asked.

"He's moving." Another voice said.

"Jack you with us?" A girl asked him.

Jack opened his eyes to see Yusei, Crow, and Carly standing over him and Trudge next to him. He sat up in the bed and grabbed a hold of his head.

"Where am I?" Jack asked in a groggy voice.

"I told you not to go and do anything dumb and you went and did something dumb. I hate to tell you I told you so but well you know…."

"I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried about you." Carly mentioned in a relived tone.

"I remember the face of the guy, who set me up. You could probably get to Syd through him"

"What are you talking about? There is no getting to Syd, you are not an officer." Crow exasperated.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I understand that you want to do right and all but you don't know what your getting yourself into. This Barlow character is a dangerous customer. Your lucky to be sitting up, most guys who cross Syd end up like Kaz." Trudge convinced.

Jack looked up at Trudge, "And what about Kaz? Is he…lucky?"

Trudge had a shocked looked on his face but it left as soon as it appeared. "Of course he is, I mean uh yeah he hasn't gain consciousness yet but he's as tough as they come."

"Knock it off pal," Crow said sternly, "Stop playing Cops and Robbers. Sector Security is on this leave it to the professionals. Uhh where you going?"

In the middle of Crows speech Jack got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Let him go." Yusei stated.

"But Yusei…."

"Come on Crow, you know how he is when he gets on a dignity kick, he becomes immune to common sense."

((Pick up area))

"And one R-4 engine."

"That's the last of it Gus, lets get these back to Syd."

"Lets roll it out boys."

As everyone is starting to pull out, they suddenly stop when they see a white duel runner in front of them.

"Real cute prank you pulled this afternoon," Jack was staring straight at the driver of the truck. Who happened to be the same guy who gave him the directions.

One guy perks up and says, "What the matter? Did you not get enough?"

Jack walks up to the door, "Take me to Syd now." He pulls the door open and grabs the dealer by the collar of his shirt.

The guy started to laugh, "Haha I aint takin you to Syd but you can play with all his friends if you want."

One of the guys looked at Jack and said, "Hey arent you that Jack Atlas guy?"

"Yeah, this joker used to be some fancy champion." One other guy piped in.

"Well then lets show our respect." Then they jumped him. Jack threw a few punches and kicks before he was hit in the back of head with a pole.

"Aww he konked out already." One guy said disappointed.

"That didn't last long," Another one stated.

"Lets get out of here." Then they all jumped on there duel runners and started to drive off.

"Stay away loser," One said as he went by.

"Enjoy your nap pal."

When they drove away, Jack started to get up. He was struggling a little but he knew that he had them where he wanted them.

((Disclosed Location))

"I hate to tell you this boss," the dealer was speaking to Syd while going over things, "but with more and more people pokin around lately, I think we may want to start ditchin New Domino."

"Probably a good call Gussy, beside I don't believe this crummy city has anymore duel runner to steal." Next thing that happen was an explosion. Syd turned around in his seat and his eyes went why at what he saw, or actually _who_ he saw.

"Huh, Jack Atlas!"

One of Syd's men spoke up, "How did you find us?"

Jack pointed to 'Gus', "You lead me straight here."

Gus's eyes got wide as he started to search his body. He felt the collar of his shirt to find a circular device.

"Huh, a transmitter? You mean when you was grabbin at me you, you-"

Syd turned towards Gus with an infuriated look on his face, "How could you be so stupid Gus!"

Gus visible shrunk away, "I'm- I'm sorry boss."

"Leave this loser to us Syd," one man said, "Lets get him boys!"

Before the boys could even touch him, Jack rode down the rail and jumped. Syd pulled out his gun, but as Jack was landing he knocked the gun from his hand.

Jack then skidded to a stop a few yards from Syd.

"The game is up Syd. I've contacted security and given them this location. They should be here at any moment."

Syd just laughed, "Well I guess that it then, I give up." Syd through his hands up, "Consider this my red hand waving my white flag. However proposition, how 'bout you and me have us a duel before our guests arrive?"

Jack looked at him with suspicion, "Your challenging me?"

"That's right, nut not no ordinary duel. When your in Syd's house, you play by Syd's rules."

"We'll duel on these conveyer belts. Lose life points and you move closer to the trash compactor, run out of life points and into the trash compactor you go. And well you aint goin to feel too good."

"Your daft!" Jack looks at Syd like he's nuts.

Syd looks at Jack, "What's it goin to be? Look I aint to bend your arm or nothing. If your too scared your too scared. So is you too scared?"

Jack turns around to look at Syd, "Ha, don't make me laugh. I accept your duel."

They were on there own conveyer belts, with a chain attached to each of there ankles.

"Alright were buckled in and ready to ride. And there aint no getting off until one of us goes over. Better hope you still got it champ." Syd grinned.

"Let's do this!" They both roared as they activated there duel disks.

((Outside))

'_Jesus Jack could you cause anymore problems?' _The girl in the purple and white duel suit thought.

After Jack left the hospital the second time, the girl had followed him. She knew he was bound to do something ridiculous. The girl seemed to be able to locate where they were. They were at the pier in some factory.

She was so engrossed in the duel that she really didn't pay attention to anything. When Syd made a joke on how bad of a move Jack made, the girl decided to jump into action.

"So Atlas how does it feel to go from champ to chump?" Gus said amused.

"I wouldn't start joking around if I was you Syd," Everyone looked to the source of the voice.

They saw a duel runner right where Jack had entered. The duel runner was the same shape as Crows, except it was purple and white. The person on the duel runner was wearing a duel suit like Akiza's but was also purple and white. The helmet was like Kalin's helmet. It was completely white. The visor covered the eyes of the person.

"He's just getting started." She finished off, then rode down the belt and jumped. The men split as she was landing. She skidded then she hopped off of the bike.

"Huh. What, how did _you _find this place?" Gus frantically voiced.

"It wasn't that hard, I just followed him," She pointed to Jack, "and if you think your going to beat him, you better think twice. There is only two people he can lose to and your not one of them." The girl said with a smirk on her face.

Jacks eyes got wide. How did she know? Everyone knew that Jack could lose to Yusei but that was it. Nobody else knew that he could lose to one other person. Only Yusei, Crow, Kalin and Martha knew the other person.

"Whatever, lets just get this duel on. And you, take her out." Syd pointed to the purple and white girl.

"Yes boss." All the men then started to charge at her. She wasn't paying attention to the duel now that she had to deal with a bunch of no good wannabe rejects. She was destroying the men left and right until one came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her. Then two more goons got a hold of her.

She couldn't move. She tried to wiggle out of the grip but she was being squeezed. Then she heard what Syd had said next.

"Speaking about wimps, how is Officer Kaz? He enjoying his be rest?" He laughed.

He fueled the flame. Not only did Jack take that to offence but so did the girl. You don't talk about the ones she loves.

The guys that were holding her were now on the ground. She looked up at Syd and yelled, "Your going to pay for what you did to him you facility trash!"

She went to jump on the conveyer belt but was caught by one of the goons.

Just then she saw Jack get attacked by the duel monster and the conveyer belt move back. "Jack!" She yelled as she saw his pain.

"Lets hope for your sake Sector Security shows up before I defeat you. I end my turn." Syd laughed.

"You seriously think Sector Security is goin to show up. If you do your even dumber than I thought."

"And why is that?" Jack questioned.

((At the Pier))

"So where is this factory?" Crow asked as he pulled to a stop next to Yusei and some security vehicles.

"According to the coordinates Jack sent it should be right here in front of us." Yusei informed.

"Well its not." Crow said matter-of-factly.

Trudge steps of his car, "According to the pier manifest there should be a huge Tanker Duct right here."

"You mean like a boat?"

"Well guess that tells us how they we smuggling the runners." Yusei inquires.

"Uhh, if the boats not here, where is it?" Carly notes confusingly.

((The Boat))

"Wait, your telling me that we are on a boat right now? And that were out to sea?"

"Yep. This is The Syd Barlow Cruise Line. Relax yourself and have a good time and don't think too much on how this is a one way trip. So lets continue."

They were on a boat? But how was that even possible? The girl couldn't wrap her head around it. They were at sea and nobody could find them. The purple and white suit started to struggle to get up and manage to break free from the mans grip for a split second. She was then caught again.

"Infuriating." Jack spoke.

"Aww don't get all upset Jack, this is how I do things. By nature. So what if I stole your Intercept Demon, at least I use what I'm takin. Check this out, I Syncro Summon Combat Wheel!"

When girl saw Jack get hit with 500 points of damage thanks to Cannon Wheel being part of a successful summoning. As Jack was moving on the conveyer belt, she managed to untie the rope a little. No one had noticed what she had done.

"Your almost at the end of the Jack. Next stop Smashville hahaha! Its been a blast Jack it really has but I'm afraid its time to say goodbye. My Combat Wheel is goin to destroy your Vice Dragon."

The girl knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew Jack. She knew he wouldn't be defeated so easily.

"Not so fast I activate Nightmare Archfiend Trap. With this I can release Vice Dragon and give you three Archfiend Tokens onto your field into attack mode."

The girl smirked. She knew what was going to happen. It was going to be Syd's defeat.

"Huh a narrow escape champ, but your just stallin at this point. I now activate the Black Dug Out spell. When the combined levels of all the monsters on my field are greater then the combined levels of all the monsters on your field, then you cant attack. So thanks for giving me 3 level six tokens, that was nice of ya." Syd spoke with a grin.

Jack barred his teeth, "Your welcome." Jack drew a card. "I summon Sinister Sprocket to the field. And now that its out and about, I can tune my Multiple Piece Golem in order to Syncro Summon, Chaos King Archfiend. This is for you Kaz." He mumbled that last part.

Syd watched as his spell card shattered. "You, you managed to obliterate my Nightmare Wheel by getting rid of Multiple Piece Golem."

Jack smirked, "That was just the beginning. When Sinister Sprocket is used to summon a dark attribute monster, I can use its special ability to destroy one face up spell or trap card on the field. I hope you weren't too attached to that Black Dug Out spell." The hologram disappeared in front of Syd. "Looks like you have nothing to hide behind now."

"Yeah? That's what you think champ. I activate Combat Wheel's special ability. With this I can get half the life points of all the monsters on my field to Combat Wheel." Purple energy transferred from the three tokens to Syd's main monster. "Game over champ. This is goin to be a crush and blow. My Combat Wheel is unstoppable because of its special ability, you cant attack any other monster on my field. There is nothing you can do Atlas. Your done."

Jack growled, "I despise _punks_ like you. You think you can take whatever you want and hurt whoever you want. Well not anymore. _Your _done. Chaos King Archfiend attack Combat Wheel!"

"Huh, when we fall we fall hard don't we? I mean look at ya, you set your only monster on a doom collision course." Syd laughed.

Jack spoke, "Not quite. King Archfiend is going to be just fine. Cuz when it attacks, it switches your monsters attack and defense points."

Combat Wheels points went from 5500 to 1200. "What you mean its gonna win?"

"That's right Syd, its gonna win." With that Chaos swiped Combat Wheel and sliced him in half, obliterating the hologram. "That's not all," Jack continued, "When Combat Wheel is destroyed, due to your Wheel's special ability, all Nightmare Archfiend Tokens on the field are destroyed as well. And cuz of the tokens special ability, you take 800 points of damage for each one destroyed." Syd got hit with an additional 2400 points. Dropping his life points to zero.

"End of the line Syd." Jack said as his chain detached.

Syd grinned, "Fooled again champ. I rigged the stopper on my conveyer belt. I aint goin over."

The belt didn't stop for a split second as the stopper broke.

"The stopper broke!" One of Syd's guys yelled.

Syd then fell. The only thing stopping him from going into the compactor was the chain around his ankle. Jack ran up to Syd and pulled him up he pulled himself up from being smashed by the compactor.

"Come here you baby." Jack then threw him over to a group of guys standing.

"Lets it! Time to trash that guy!" Another goon had said.

"I think not!" The boys looked up just in time to see the girl kick one of them in the face.

((A while later))

Sector Security surrounded the boat. Some of the men kicked down the huge metal double doors down. Yusei, Trudge, Crow, and Carly were all standing behind the man.

"Huh Jack." Yusei stated as he saw a pile of guys, unconscious.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Jack smiled.

"Did you take out all these guys by yourself?" Carly inquired.

"No he didn't." They all turned to look at the girl walking up to the with her duel runner. "If it weren't for me he would have got his ass whooped."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

The smile on the girls face disappeared. She walked right past the small group.

"Hey he asked you a question." Crow informed.

"Just call me….. White Rain." She looked at Yusei for a split second and turned away. As she did the light shined at the corner of her eye. Crow was the only one to see it.

As she walked out of hearing range Crow asked Trudge, "Hey who is that girl? And what kind of mark is that at the corner of her eye?"

Trudge visibly tensed. He looked at all there eyes, all waiting for his answer. "Im not telling you who she is. that's her story. But that mark on the corner of her eye is known as the White Star."

Crows eyes popped out of his head. "I-Ive heard of that mark before but I never understood how you got it."

Trudge explained as he got confused stares, "it's a mark you get when you end up in the facility for doing something really bad."

"Well then why didn't she just get a yellow mark like everyone one else?" Carly wondered.

"Because the White Star means that you have killed someone." Trudge sighed.

"WHAT!" Jack screamed. "If she killed someone then why isn't she in the FACILITY?"

"Because," White Rain stood at the broken down doors with her arms crossed, "I didn't kill anybody. They found proof that I didn't kill that person _after _I got this mark on my face."

"Who was it that you were famed for killing?" Yusei shrugged.

White Rain sighed, "It was my bother. Robert Pearson."

((The Rooftop of the Hospital))

"I believe this belongs to you Officer Kaz." Jack was handing Chaos King Archfiend back over to Kaz.

"My card."

"Its because of that, that I was able to win." Jack said with a smile.

"I have to say Jack, it's a great thing you've done. Catching Syd and all." Kaz stated.

"Well, someone had to cuz you lot couldn't do it."

Trudge groaned, "Oh lay off would ya?"

Kaz chuckled, "But seriously though. Thanks to the info we uncovered on that tanker, we were able to make 20 more arrests, and seriously cripple the Black Market."

"Glad I could help."

"So what do you say Jack. After I heal up a little, will you honor me with a turbo duel?" Kaz stuck out his hand.

Jack smirked, "I never turn down a duel. You just name the time and place and I'll be there." They then shook hands.

"You got it." Kaz smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I hate you Bolton!" Screamed the girl in the purple and white jump suit.

"Well its not my fault your stupid brother didn't want to make the deal. If he would have made the deal then he wouldn't be gone!" Bolton screamed back.

Just a few minutes ago everyone found out that Bolton had made Robert Pearson disappear 3 years ago in that purple glow.

It turns out that Bolton saw Pearson turn down an offer to make his duel runner ideas come alive. Bolton was so mad that he challenged Pearson to a duel and sent him to the Nether World with the card Crimson Mefist. which is rumored to have real powers to send people to the Nether World.

So during the duel between Crow and Bolton, White Rain had interrupted the duel. As they were on the duel course, White Rain was threatening to demolish him. But Crow was trying to clam her down, which was a poor effort.

"You ruined my life! You took away the only thing that I had to live for! And because I was the only person even near the scene, they assumed I did it and I was thrown into the Facility and was cursed with this mark!" She pointed to the White Star mark on the corner of her eye.

"Tsk, Tsk you should watch that little temper of your young lady. You might just end up into the Facility again." Bolton had a huge grin on his face.

"Why you-" She screamed but before she could pull the card from her deck, Crow stopped her.

"No Wait!" he shouted, "Just let me finish this duel with him. If I win then he will be but into the Facility for the rest of his life!"

"That wont do any good to Robert! He is gone and Bolton should be brought down the same way!"

"Is that how Robert would feel?" The girl on the duel runner stopped her actions, "Would he really want you to dwell on the past and hold a grudge on someone? Do you really want to end up back at the Facility again and this time for an actual crime?!" Crow reasoned with her.

The purple and white girl looked down. He was right. He brother wouldn't want her end up in the Facility again. But it was revenge against an enemy. Robert believed in second chances.

She slowly withdrew her hand from her deck, looked up at Crow and nodded her head slowly.

"Take him down…" She said in a low whisper, "Don't let him walk out of here as a free man." then she slowed down and waited at the beginning of the track and called Sector Security.

In the end of the duel, Bolton got a taste of his own medicine by Black-Winged Dragon.

As Sector Security was escorting Bolton from the track, Trudge came up to the group consisting of Crow, Yusei, Jack, Bruno, and White Rain.

"What did you think you were doing!" Trudge screamed and was looking straight at the girl.

"I was trying to bring justice to my brother." She stated calmly.

"Now listen, just because you are mine and Kaz's niece doesn't mean-" Trudge was interrupted in the middle of his tirade.

"Wait _she_ is _your_ niece?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah, and he is a big pain in the ass sometimes." White Rain stated.

"Now you've pushed my buttons way to far girl. You are grounded. And I'm pretty sure your Uncle Kaz would agree with me."

"That's not fair! I was trying to put Bolton away for ever. Don't you even care that he took your only nephew away? Cause I care that he took away the only brother I had!" She exploded.

The other boys remained quiet. They didn't want to get into the middle of a family dispute.

"Of course I care! Other wise I wouldn't be on this case! Your Uncle Kaz would be here but he's in the hospital healing. And you need to stay out of police business before you get into bigger trouble than you already are!" Trudge was now screaming at the young female.

"Why must you take everything away from me? I lost everything that day. And even now I have nothing. All I have is this duel runner and my deck. I rarely play anymore 'cause I know someone will get hurt. I have been through so much hurt already and I don't want to put anyone through that feeling. Why do you think I don't have any friends? Because I lost friends at the age of 13 for not protecting them, and because of that I was almost killed." She looked down as she was speaking remembering what had happened 3 years ago.

Turdge put on a defeated face and stepped forward but White Rain stepped back. She knew he felt pity for her but she didn't want pity, she wanted her life back.

She turned on her heel and walked to her duel runner. She turned it on and drove away at a dangerous speed.

"Okaaayyy…" Jack drowned out.

Trudge sighed,"I knew this was going to happen. that's why I didn't tell her about the discovery of the card."

"Then how did she find out?" Crow inquired.

"Probably from Mina. She usually tells the girl everything that has to deal with her brother."

"Does Mina know who she really is?" Asked Yusei.

Trudge shook his head. "Nope. Only me and Kaz know who she really is." and with that Turdge walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'_Why, Why, Why!?' _The girl screamed in her head.

'_He always has to be so stubborn!' _She was speeding on her duel runner. She was wearing her normal duel suit of purple and white colors. Her suit looked like Jacks but had purple in it.

It was two days after her encounter with Bolton. She was supposed to be grounded, but she didn't see the point in being grounded for trying to get answers for her brothers disappearance.

She had just gotten into a fight with her uncle. He was going off on her for not staying out of police business. It wasn't her fault that bother her uncles were part of the police force and she was a criminal. She wanted to make the world a better place.

She was so caught up in her thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

Next thing she knew she was spining out of control on some rain water. She couldn't control her duel runner and crashed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the town clock right abover her head.

((In the Garage))

Everyone was in Yusei, Jack, and Crow's apartment. Kalin, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and the three other boys were all hanging out.

"Man it is so good just to relax." Crow stated in a relaxed tone.

"Yep it sure is." Akiza agreed.

'_Only one thing would make this better. Only if Alyssa never left.' _Crow unconsciously started messing with his teal head band.

Almost instantly everyone heard the sound of a crash.

Everyone jetted outside to see what the ruckus was. Since the garage door was closed they didn't see what had hit it.

The item that hit the door was a duel runner. More precisely a purple and white duel runner. The duel runner was in the shape of Crow's. that means it could only be one person's ride. White Rain's.

Only a few feet away lay a purple and white figure of a girl. She wasn't moving.

It was night time so no one else was around.

Crow ran up to her. The three older boys did as well.

"We should get her inside." Yusei said.

Jack nodded and picked up the limp figure.

He carried her into the garage and layed her on the bed. She didn't look to have any significant injuries.

"Umm guys who is that?" Akiza asked.

"We don't really know who she is. But we do know that she goes by White Rain." Crow answered.

Akiza stiffened. It didn't go unnoticed at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna questioned.

"Di-did you say White R-Rain?" The psychic stammered.

"Umm yeah." Crow answered.

Akiza's eyes bulged out of her head and she ran to the girl laying on the bed. She kneeled down next to the unconscious girl.

Before anyone knew what she was doing, she took of the duel runner helmet off and gasped.

Everyone rushed to her side and gasped as well.

The girl lying on the bed had curly bleach blonde hair that came to her shoulders. On the corner of her right eye was the unmistaken able mark of the White Star. She also had 'A' shaped earrings, a purple and white bandana around her neck, a purple choker, an energy stabilizing bracelet and a string bracelet of teal, purple and white.

"Alyssa…" Everyone in the room said.

The four older boys, the two twins and the psychic looked at each other and yelled, "How do you know Alyssa!?"

"Wait. I think we should all explain how we know her." Yusei compromised.

"I guess we should go first." said Kalin.

"Well we have known her since she was five. She came into the orphanage and she kept to herself." Jack started.

"She would always keep her head down. For the longest time we never knew what color her eyes were." Kalin continued.

"Alyssa always stayed in her room or around Martha and only came down for dinner. She was the shyest person in the whole orphanage." Yusei stated.

"We constantly tried to be her friend but she just denied. Then one day everything changed. I don't think I have ever heard her scream so loud." Crow mentioned.

((Flashback))

All the kids were playing in the back yard. Even Alyssa. She wasn't really playing just sitting on the swing set.

No one was really paying attention to her except the four boys.

She had just been sitting on the swing when she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye.

When she saw that no one was looking she ran from the orphanage to see what was sparkling.

The boys were distracted for a second when Martha told all the kids to come inside. When the boys turned back around they saw Alyssa walking off.

So they decided to follow her. When they got to where she was they were defened by a scream. A girl's scream. Alyssa's scream.

They saw Alyssa on the ground writhing in pain. There was a guy standing over her with something that was shooting off sparks.

He shocked her again and she screamed louder than the last time.

The boys decided she was in enough pain and jumped in to save her. When the man saw the boys he ran off. The four friends thought it was strange but disregared it and went for the blonde girl on the ground.

She was shaking with tears spilling from her eyes. When she heard footsteps behind her she jumped and screamed.

When she saw who it was she curled up into a ball afraid that they would do something to her.

"Its ok we are not going to hurt you." The then 6 year old Yusei said.

Crow went and kneeled before her. She curled tighter into a ball and let out a whimper.

"I'm Crow. That's Yusei, Jack and Kalin. We are only here to help."

She looked at each of them and saw that they were genuine people. She asked timidly, "When we get back home can we be friends?"

"Sure!" They all said and smiled. "In fact we can all be best friends if you like." Kalin asked.

The blonde girl smiled a little and nodded her head yes.

Crow turned around and said, "Hop on." She hesitated for a moment but eventually got onto his back and didn't let go till they got to the orphanage.

That was the day they all became best friends.

((Flashback end))

"Then when we were part of the Enforcers she left after she got hurt and we never saw her again. That was three years ago." Jack finished off.

"Wow really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. The night she left she gave us all a present. Yusei got a bracelet, Kalin got a bandana, Jack got a set of earrings and I got a head band." They each showed the last gift they got from the blonde girl.

"Alright, Leo, Luna your turn." Yusei picked.

"Umm well she used to babysit us." Luna started.

"Yeah she was really cool and stuff. She helped me with my dueling skills and got me a couple of cards for ym deck. My favorite on that she got me was Power Tool Dragon." Leo excitingly put in.

"She was with us for a few months and then after we gave her a present for her birthday, she left and never came back. The day she left was the day we found Yusei in the alley." Luna stated.

"Okay Akiza your turn." Leo turned to his older sister figure.

She was sitting on the bed next to the unconscious blonde. She was looking at her and couldn't quit staring. Akiza had missed her best friend.

"When I first met Alyssa, I was kinda skeptical about her. But when time past we grew closer together. Hell we shared the same room together so we couldn't help but get closer." The red headed psychic chuckled humorlessly.

"What do you mean that you shared the same room?" Jack asked.

She looked at each of the occupants of the room and frowned.

"She was in the Arcadia Movement with me. Sayer brought her in one day and said he found a new psychic. He put her my room with me. After the first test he did on her she went into a panic attack because she got shocked so much. From then on we were friends."

Everyones eyes bulged out of there heads and Leo shuddered. He knew what that felt like.

"Then when the Fortune Cup came, it was the last time I ever saw her because Sayer said that she left. I asked him why and all he said was that she didn't care about the Movement anymore and left." Akiza mentioned in a sad tone.

"That's not true." They all turned to the source of the female voice to see green eyes stare right at them.

…...

Sorry the last chapter was kind of small.

Please review! If I can at least get 25 reviews then I will post the next 2 chaptersJ

Thanx for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That's not true." They all turned to the source of the female voice to see green eyes stare right at them.

"Akiza, I didn't leave you because I didn't care about the Movement anymore. It was because of what Sayer was planning to do." Alyssa then looked behind her best friend and paled.

She saw the twins that she babysitted for a while and the four friends from the Satellite. The boys all had wide eyes. The next thing she knew was that she was standing in front of her former friends.

She saw the pain in their eyes. The blonde girl couldn't help herself and hugged them. The boys didn't hesitate and hugged back. They were back together and nothing was going to brake them apart.

"I missed you guys so much." the young girl whispered.

"We missed you too." The four duelist said.

She let go of them and smiled. She turned around when she felt something tug on her arm. She saw Leo and Luna stare up at her with tears in their eyes.

She knelt down and hugged them both. They also hugged back and started crying. She whispered comforting words to them. Eventually they stopped crying and let go of Alyssa. She kissed the top of their heads and stood up.

The psychics looked at one another. Then ran into each others embrace. They didn't let go of each other for the longest time. When they broke apart booth were smiling. Then Akiza did something unexpected. She pushed Alyssa away and started yelling at her.

"Why did you leave me with that psychopath! I was all alone with no one! I didn't even get a good-bye or a letter!" Akiza seethed.

"What are you talking about you didn't get a letter?! I left it on your bed before I left! It stated why I was leaving and where I was going to be." Alyssa looked hurt.

"Well Sayer said-" Alyssa cut her off.

"Why are you even listening to HIM in the first place! He is the most vile man I have ever known!" She shouted and then looked away. The boys knew she wasn't telling the truth. There was one man that was more vile then Sayer.

"He told me you left. I didn't want to believe him but when I saw that all of your stuff was gone then I had no other choice than to believe him." Akiza stated.

"Yes I did leave. But I left because of what Sayer was planning to do."

((Flashback))

It was at the Kaiba Dome. It was Yusei versus the Black Rose Witch. Everyone was cheering on the Satellite man to take down the psychic. Sayer was watching the duel as well as Alyssa.

"If Akiza wins this tournament then my plan will go into action." Sayer said.

"What plan?" Alyssa asked suspiciously.

Sayer chuckled, "I guess I should tell you since you are going to be apart of it. I plan to start a Psychic Army. I already have all the people necessary I just need the attention." He grin an evil lip curl.

"Your what!? You cant do that!" Alyssa screamed.

"I can and I will."

"I wont let you. I am not going to be apart of your sadistic plans. And I'm pretty sure Akiza isn't going to agree with it either."

"I think she will agree to it. She wants to take revenge to the world for what it has done to her. Don't tell me that you don't want the same thing?" Sayer inquired.

Alyssa growled. "You know what Sayer, you don't know Akiza like I do. You have manipulated her into thinking that the world is full of people who fear her. When I tell her and the police about your plans then you will be nothing but a nut job in a padded room." As she started to walk away Sayer stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He sneered, "Do you want your friends to be hurt?" He knew that would get her to think twice. And it did.

She knew that if anything happened to her friends she couldn't forgive herself.

"I'm still leaving." With that she left and never returned. She wrote a letter stating everything.

That was the last time she ever saw Akiza.

((Flashback end))

"I was also there when he got eaten by Misty Tredwell's Earthbound Immortal."

"But why didn't you stay? I would have left with you." Akiza questioned.

"I couldn't stay. When I saw you dueling Yusei, I knew it was my fault. I couldn't stand to see two of my best friends dueling each other. You were both dueling for the same thing. A title. One which Jack had. I saw that duel too. I felt horrible. Letting my friends break apart from one another." Alyssa couldn't help but let one tear fall down her cheek.

"Alyssa that wasn't your fault." Yusei tried to convince her.

"Yeah it will never be your fault. That happened way before we became friends. I have hated the world ever since my dad called me a monster." Akiza put in.

"I guess your right. Hey its getting late maybe we should finish this tomorrow." Alyssa mentioned as she looked up at the clock.

"Yea your right. I need to get home before my parents start to worry." Akiza said with a smile.

"Your parents? I thought you and your parents didn't get along?" Alyssa asked.

"Yusei helped me and my family." Akiza smiled at Yusei, which he returned back.

"You know what? Why don't you spend the night with me tonight? You can meet my parents."

"Sure. I have no where else to stay. And I am not going back to Uncle T's house." Alyssa mumbled.

"Well lets go. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Akiza and Alyssa waved to the boys as they both got on their duel runners. When suddenly Alyssa cussed at the top of her lungs.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screeched as she saw her duel runner. All of one side was scratched and dented and the screen was cracked and looked like a spider web.

The blonde girl started to freak out. Nothing like this has ever happened to her duel runner before.

"What am I going to do! My brother built me this and now its ruined!"

The boys came over to her and winced when they saw the damage. They had never seen this much damage to a duel runner before.

"Well if you keep it here maybe we could fix it up for you.." Yusei suggested.

"Oh thanks you guys. But could you wait till tomorrow? Cause when my brother built it he also built it with some kids and Crow so only me, Robert and Crow know how to fix it."

"Yea we can wait."

"Okay now that that's settled lets go." Akiza stated impatiently.

Alyssa hopped on to Akiza's duel runner and they were off to her parents house.

…...

Well heres 1 of 2 chapters I promise. The next will be posted on Thursday.

Thanx a lot for the reviewsJ


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a little while later when the four boys just sat down and talked.

Yusei had walked the twins back to there house and the moment he walked back into the apartment, Crow went berserk.

"I cant believe Alyssa had been in New Domino all this time and that Robert was her brother and Trudge is her uncle and SHE USED TO BE PART OF THE ARCAIDIA MOVEMENT!"

"Crow calm down. We are not happy about it either but at least she is back with us." Yusei said soothingly.

"How can you be so calm Yusei? And how come you two ain't freaking out like me!" Crow turned to his other best friends.

"We all already have a reason to hate Sayer. This just adds to the fire. I hate him because of what he did to Carly, Kalin hates him because of what he did to Misty, or Misty's brother and Yusei hates him because of what he did to Akiza." Jack pointed out.

"Now you have a reason to hate Sayer too." Kalin stated.

Crow walked over to the purple and white damaged duel runner. He looked at it for a while. He did remember building this. Robert had said something about it going to a special person. He must have meant Alyssa. He is the one who came up with the colors and the design, but he never actually got to completely assemble it. He touched the scratched up paneling. Then he looked at the screen. It looked like a spider web had taken its home on the glass.

"Crow?"

He wasn't sure who asked it but he didn't really care. He wanted Alyssa to be happy and not upset that her only link to her brother was ruined. So he started to fix it.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"He hasn't heard a word we have said and now he going to fix Alyssa's duel runner?" Kalin questioned.

"We should help him. There is no way he can fix that whole duel runner by himself." Yusei volunteered.

"Its not like we were going to be able to sleep tonight." Kalin suggested.

"Fine but when we are done with this she better be freaking happy." Jack grumbled, upset that he would be losing his beauty sleep.

With that they all started to help Crow with Alyssa's banged up ride.

((Akiza's House))

"Well here we are." Akiza stated as they pulled up to a mansion.

"Whoa," was all Alyssa could say.

"Come on. I think my parents are still awake so you will be able to meet them." Akiza was pulling on Alyssa's arm.

"I'm home!" The redhead psychic yelled.

The redhead walked into the living room to see her parents cuddled on the couch together.

"Hello dear." Her mother greeted.

"And who is your friend?" Her father asked as he saw the girl standing behind his only daughter.

"This is my friend Alyssa." She pulled the shy girl next to her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…." Setsuko left off.

"Pearson" Alyssa finished.

"We were just going to go to bed. Good night mom, good night dad." Akiza yawned.

"Good night darling." Both mother and father said back.

When both the girls turned to go up the stairs the heard the booming voice of the psychic's father.

"Wait," they both turned around and the Senator turned his impassive face to the purple and white girl. "Where did you get that mark on your eye?"

Out of the corner of Alyssa's eye she saw Akiza stiffen. She didn't know if she should tell the truth or lie.

"Umm…" She didn't know what to say. "I don't think you want to know."

"Its not like I don't know what it is Miss. Pearson." The man stated in a irritated voice.

"Well if you already know what it is then why should I have to explain to you how I got it?" The blonde psychic inquired.

"Because I will not allow a murderer into my house!" He boomed.

"She is not a murderer dad!" Akiza tried to help.

The Senator pulled Akiza so that she was behind her.

"Akiza you shouldn't be defending a killer." Her mother tried to convince.

"But she's not!" Akiza was getting frantic. She knew that Alyssa could only take so much.

"I am going to call Sector Security." Her mother reached for the phone.

Alyssa laughed, "Go ahead. They wont do anything."

"What do you mean they wont do anything?"

"I know everyone on the force. Also Trudge and Kaz are my uncles." She smirked.

Setsuko was already on the phone with Sector Security.

"I don't care if you dad was the Rex Goodman I still want you out of my house." Akiza's father roared.

Akiza stopped struggling. She knew something bad was going to happen now. No one ever said anything about her parents. She was going to do something and Akiza was the only one who could stop it.

"Don't talk about my parents." Alyssa said in a calm whisper.

"Ohh so your parents hold a special place in your heart then? Well I feel bad for your parents because if you were my child I would have disowned you." The man smirked.

"Stop it." She whispered again.

"Why does it hurt? I bet it does but then again I don't think people who kill have feelings." Akiza finally broke from her fathers embrace and ran straight to the purple and white girl.

Alyssa had her head down. Her finger nails were digging into her palms making her hands bleed. She was shaking from the rage and hurt that she was feeling. Akiza knew it was too late to get her to calm down.

"Why you…..!" Alyssa's eyes where pure white and her hands had energy balls in them. She had gathered up all of her strength to create two energy forces.

Before she could even launch one of them, the front door busted open and an electrical disc was thrown at the furious girl and landed on her back. It sent out an electrical pulse and she arched her back as it went through her body.

When the shock went through again Alyssa's eyes returned back to there original green and the energy in her hands disappeared.

She fell to the floor and curled up into the fetal position as she felt the shock once more then she fell into unconscious.

Akiza went to kneel down next to her best friend when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Trudge standing there with Kaz and some other officers.

"Thank god you got here in time." Her father sighed.

Akiza's eyes grew dark as she looked at her parents.

"How dare you?! You are happy that one of my best friends is now hurt!"

"Akiza, sweetie-" Her mother was cut off.

"No. you pushed it way to far this time. You have insulted her to no end. Now look at her." Akiza pointed to the girl that was being lifted by her uncle. "I have only see her in this state on other time and _he_ is the one who put her there."

"Im going back to Yusei's and don't try to come and get me." With that said Akiza and all the officers, except for Trudge and Kaz, left.

"She's right you know?" Kaz got the attention of the Senator and his wife.

"We have never had to do that to her before. She has never lost control of her powers." Trudge informed.

"Wait she is a psychic?" Setsuko asked puzzled.

Both of the officers nodded. As they were taking their leave a commanding voice stopped them.

"Wait, how did she get that mark on her face?" The Senator asked.

Both uncles looked down at their niece's face. She had a frightened look and a tear slipped from her closed eye down her marker.

"She was accused of killing her brother. But then she was found innocent. She will forever be feared by everyone she approaches." Kaz stated.

With that said both uncles walked out of the Izinski household and left the two parents to ponder on their daughter's new friend.

…...

I am really sorry but my computer has been a pain in the ass and I had to go and get it fixed and it also deleted my story so I had to rewrite it.

About the energy part, if you know Raven from Teen Titans then you know what kind of powers Alyssa has.

Anyways please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Darkness. All that could be seen was pure black. Then there was light. She had to sheild her eyes from the blinding whiteness._

_She looked around as the black faded into a scene. She was on a dueling platform with seats around the huge arena._

_'This must be the Kaiba Dome.' The blonde girl thought as she looked around._

_It was night time from what she could tell from the dark sky, but was blocked from the bright lights being shone on her._

_"Alyssa?" A familiar voice asked. Said girl turned around to see who had called her name._

_Suddenly, she felt pure rage fill up in her as she turned around but she didnt understand why she was feeling like this._

_As the rage built, so did her powers. Before she knew it she was firing all of her power at the person._

_Screams filled the air as the other person was hit with all of the girl's energy. She knew those screams and the voice of the victim. Her powers stopped as the unconsious body fell to the ground. She walked up to the still body and she knew exactly who it was and she felt her heart break._

_The poor, injured body was that of-_

Alyssa shot up in her bed and screamed with tears rolling out of her eyes.

She flinched when her door burst open and revieled her two uncles.

"Alyssa are you ok?" Kas asked as slowly walked over to his neice.

Alyssa shooked her head and wiped the tears from her face. She hated crying in front of people even if they were her family members.

"Im fine," the blonde stated as slowly got out of bed. "It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure you are alright Aly?" Trudge asked using his nickname for her.

"Im positive." She hated when her uncle used her nickname. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kaz and Trudge looked at each other and sighed. They had no idea what to do with her anymore.

About 30 minutes later, Alyssa stepped out of the bathroom in the outfit that she usually wore when she wasnt wearing her duel suit. It was similiar to the outfit that she wore when she was younger but a little different. Instead of the skirt it was cuffed white shorts. She wore finger less white gloves and her hair wasnt in its pig-tails like when she was little. The shirt, jacket, and boots were the same.

She wanted to go and see the guys but she didnt have her duel runner and it was too long of a walk. So she decided to ask one of her unlces.

"Unlce T? Can you take me over to Yusei's place?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Why dont you just ride your duel runner?" Trudge asked.

"Because the guys are fixing it up at their place." The blonde stated.

He sighed, "Alright, lets go."

((Thirty minutes later))

Trudge pulled up to Poppo time. Alyssa leaned over and kissed her unlce on the cheek, "Thanks!" she said and got out of the car and walked up to the door.

It was open and she could see everyone inside. Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Crow were talking and looking at the white and purple runner. Akiza and the twins were watching the boys and were talking a little.

"I dont know what else to do!" Crow exclaimed, "Unless we get the password for the program, then we cant go any farther."

"Well why dont you try asking what the password is. It usually helps," Everyone looked up at the sound of a girl's voice. There stood the blonde girl who owned the duel runner that the boys were working on.

"Alyssa!" the Twins yelled as they ran up to there once babysitter.

Alyssa knelt down and hugged the two as they slammed into her. She had always loved these two like her own little siblings. She had an older brother but she had always wanted a younger brother or sister. With Leo and Luna, she got both.

Akiza then came up to the three and hugged her best friend when she let go of the twins. After not having her for over two years, she wanted to hug her until all the air was gone from both of them.

Alyssa went up to the four boys who were having a problem with the program. She took the computer they were using and typed in the password and started to look at her runner's program. The guys were behind her checking out the program as well.

"Hmm, somethings not right here," Alyssa muttered with a frown on her face.

"What are you talking about somethings wrong?! This program is amazing! Where the hell did you get it at?" Yusei asked.

"Think about it. My uncles are police officers so naturally i get some of the best duel programs there is. And my brother worked on duel runners for a living," Alyssa explained.

"But still. That security program arent use in Sector Security runners. I know i have broken into them plenty of times." Crow stated.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Shocker. The security program i use is of course not like any other, because its illegal. So dont tell anyone or im going to jail for a real crime."

Everyones eyes widen when they hear the words coming from her. Akiza shook her head and sked, "So if you have all this high tech, then whats wrong?"

Alyssa looked through the program and was having trouble trying to find the problem. She knew her duel runner better than the back of her hand. She stopped and looked at her duel runner than back at the computer and tensed. She looked back at the runner. It was fixed. The paneling on the side was brand new and so was the screen. She got up to look at the other side to make sure that it was really fixed.

"Alyssa? Are you ok?" Kalin asked concerned.

The blonde duelist sat on her runner that was identical to Crow's but was white and purple instead of black and orange. She didnt think that they could fix this in a day! She turned her head toward them with an amazed look on her face. "How did you guys fix my runner this quick?"

All the guuys looked at each other confused. "What do you mean? That took a while to fix. How long did you think it would take to fix it?" Jack questioned feeling offended.

"I figured it would take a few weeks not over night," Alyssa stated.

"Over night? What are you talking about?! It took them a week and a half to fix this thing," Leo intervened loudly.

"Thats not possible," Alyssa laughed, "I just saw you guys last night!" She looked around and noticed that no one else was laughing and had concerned looks. She got off of her duel runner and looked at Akiza. "I did see you guys last night, right?"

Akiza walked over to the other psychic and pulled her into a hug. "Alyssa, 'last night' was a week and a half ago. When you were shocked, your uncles picked you up and took you home. You have been unconsious the entire time. We were worried when you didnt come home for a days so we went over to you house and Kaz said you were asleep."

"Wait, I was shocked?" Alyssa pulled away, "They actually used it? They said that they would only use it if i lost control of my powers. I didnt."

"You did. She took over and was about to attack my dad when Sector Security busted in and Trudge hit you with it," The red head informed.

Alyssa's eyes widend and she was speechless. She couldnt have came out, there was just no way that could have happened.

"Who is she?" Luna asked. Everyone else nodded as they wanted to know who this _She_ person was who took over Alyssa.

Alyssa sighed. She might as well tell them. Its not like she didnt have anything to lose. "_She _is my evil side. Her name is White Rain, like Akiza's is Black Rose."

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Jack exclaimed. "What else are you?! I can handle you being Trudge's neice and being part of the Arcadia but you having an evil side is a little too much!" Jack elt insulted that he didnt know this. He was the one she came to to spill all of her secrets to. He was the first one to know about her powers and her fear of being electrocuted. He even knew that she liked Crow before anybody else.

"Calm down JackJack. Just because you werent the first person to know doesnt mean you have to go insulting on me," Alyssa stated calmly as she used the nick name she had for him when she was 10.

Jack huffed at being called out. "JackJack? what kind of a nick name is that?" Leo laughed as did everyone else.

"Shut up." Jack mumbled as he stormed out of the garage.

"Where is he going?" Alyssa asked through her laughter.

"He didnt have his coffee this morning." Yusei, Kalin, and Crow said at the same time.

The others nodded in understanding.

...

Hey everyone im back! I am SOOOOOO SORRY that i havent updated in almost a year but i didnt have a computer at all and now i do so her ya go!

PLEASE REVIEW!

And i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds sadly:(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, I was out for a week and a half?" Alyssa asked. Everyone, including Jack, were in the garage talking to one another. They had waited for Jack to come back so they could continue their discussion on the whole Alyssa-has-an-evil-side.

"Yeah. When Trudge hit you with whatever that thing was, I told my dad off for making you upset and I have been here ever since." Akiza explained.

"That's great! You had a long nap and you're having family problems. The question I have is when the hell did you get this evil side!?" Jack asked impatiently. Everyone but Alyssa, was glaring at the blonde man. "What?" Jack growled noticing everyone's staring.

Alyssa sighed. She loved Jack, but sometimes his attitude could be a little aggravating. "Jack, one day that mouth is going to get you into so much trouble. And when you get your ass handed to you like when you went after Syd, I aint gonna help you."

"Ha! Jack Atlas don't need the help of a girl! I can take care of myself thank you very much," Jack scoffed. Alyssa lifted an eyebrow. Did he really just say that? He obviously didn't remember the Satellite. "Oh really? You don't need the help of a girl?" Alyssa questioned.

Crow, Yusei, and Kalin stepped away from the blonde pair. When those two got into a fight, it wasn't pretty. Especially when Jack insulted Alyssa. Akiza also stepped back because she knew how Alyssa got when she was challenged. The twins stepped back because they were afraid of being in the crossfire of the duelists.

"Did I stutter? Help is for the weak!" Jack replied arrogantly. Suddenly Jack was pushed up against the wall with Alyssa pinning his arms to his sides and her vibrant green eyes glaring at him.

"For the weak?! Are you kidding me! Everyone in this room has asked for help, even you! Yusei needed help in getting to New Domino so he could get Stardust back. Crow needed help when he couldn't figure out how to fix that glitch in his runner. Kalin needed help when he wanted to protect the Satellite. I needed help when I was framed for killing my brother. Akiza needed help to get her family back together and you needed help to get to the top! So in other words you just called everyone weak. Even yourself." Alyssa shouted as the boys were pulling her off of Jack.

Jack was shocked. He knew how to push her buttons but he didn't figure that he pushed them that hard. "Alyssa-" He started but was interrupted by said girl.

"No Jack! You don't get to call everyone weak and expect to get away with it. After all of Yusei's speeches of friendship and teamwork and you don't want to admit that sometimes even you need help? That is wrong. You Atlas have no right to stand there and-" The raving girl was halted when she was pulled into a hug by the other blonde.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to rile you up a bit like old times. I'm sorry I insulted you. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Jack begged asked as he squeezed her in his arms. Alyssa sighed and closed her eyes. He did this every time he got told off. It aggravated her to no end but she couldn't help but relax into his hold and hug him back.

"Are you serious?" Leo gaped. Everyone turned to look at him. "Did Jack say that he was sorry!? And did he beg for forgiveness? Who are you and what have you done with Jack?" Leo exclaimed.

"Why is that so surprising that he apologized? He would do this all the time in the Satellite." Alyssa was puzzled as to why Leo was so shocked at Jack saying sorry. Had Jack really changed that much in three years? No, he couldn't have. Could he?

"He would?" Luna asked this time. Even she was surprised to see the oldest beg like he did.

"Umm yeah. He always found some way to piss me off and if I got too mad he would apologize." Alyssa clarified. She ended the hug with Jack and looked at him in the eye. "Have you really changed that much Jack?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "No Lyssa, not that much. But Goodwin did do some damage to me." He admitted. Jack didn't like to show that something's can actually get to him but he would admit anything to Alyssa. "But this isn't about me. We got off topic. How did you find out that you had an evil side?"

"I found out when my brother was-" Alyssa stopped as she remembered that day.

((Flashback; 3 years ago))

Alyssa was riding down the streets of Satellite testing the new engine that Robert had just installed into her purple runner. So far, so good. All of the systems seem to be working just right.

_'I guess I should be getting home now. Robert doesn't want me out this late.'_ She thought as she turned a corner. About five minutes later, Alyssa turned the last corner and stopped when she saw a purple glow. The place that she had called home for the past year was surrounded by what looked like purple fire. She revved up her runner and stopped when she got to the fire.

"Robert?" She whispered. She tried again but louder. "Robert? Robert! ROBERT!" Alyssa screamed as she got off her runner and started to look around. Where was he? He couldn't possibly be in that glow could he? The blonde turned around and was gonna scream for help when she saw him. Unimaginable rage built up. She didn't know why but for some reason, she knew that he did it.

She closed her eyes as she started to run after him. The faster she ran the more energy she felt. About 200 feet later, she tackled him. Eyes white as stars. "You will die for what you have done Bolton." Right as she was going to hit him with an energy ball to the heart, headlights shone on her.

"Stop what you are doing and put your hands up!" Someone yelled. Her mind cleared of the rage as she looked up from the man she was sitting on. Sector Security was surrounding them. She was pulled from behind and slammed to the ground as she was handcuffed.

"Oh quit crying!" One of the officers sneered. "Did you really think that you were going to get away with killing two people you freak!?"

Crying? Alyssa blinked, and sure enough she felt something wet roll down her cheeks. Wait. Did that officer say two people? That meant that- No. He couldn't be. There was just no possible way. And she was getting blamed for it? She started sobbing as she was being pulled into the Sector Security car.

((Flashback end; Present Day))

Crow came up to her when she was done recalling her story. He looked into her eyes, full of unshed tears. Crow pulled her into a hug and she started to shake. He hugged Alyssa tighter as she cried harder. He felt her pain. Pearson was a really good friend and he just… was gone. As he was hugging her, he felt something. Like his heart was breaking. He had always hated seeing, or even hearing her crying. This feeling was different though. Were his old feelings resurfacing?

Was he falling in love with her? Again?

…..

Hey another chapter

Just to let you know Lyssa is a nickname that the boys call her sometimes. Theres also Lyssie, Lys, and AP.

I really want reviews… They help me understand if you guys like it or if I need to change something, soooooooooooooooo REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Alyssa cried for a few more minutes, she pulled away from Crow and wiped her face. "God. I hate crying in front of people." Alyssa grumbled as she scrubbed her face.

Crow smiled. At least she wasn't crying anymore. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind as he saw Alyssa turn to face him. "Hey I got an idea!" Crow exclaimed as he gathered everyone but Alyssa into a huddle. They were all whispering and Alyssa felt left out. What were they planning? Just as she thought that, everyone turned around and had face-splitting grins on their faces.

"Umm, I don't like where this is going." Alyssa started to backup as everyone started to move towards her. Suddenly everyone jumped her and she didn't have time to break away. They had all managed to hold her down as Akiza put a blindfold on the blonde girls face.

The boys pulled her up and made sure that she wouldn't take off the blindfold. She was clawing to get it off, but the boys were making sure that it wouldn't come off.

"Get this thing off of me right now!" the girl shouted at the boys. "Get it off now! Please!" Alyssa was slowly starting to panic and the boys noticed this. Akiza and the twins didn't understand why she was so freaked out about having on a blindfold.

"Alyssa calm down." Yusei spoke." It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you! We are right here. He isn't gonna steal you from us just calm down!" As Yusei said this Alyssa started to stop her struggling.

"Just please. Take it off, I cant stand being blindfolded and you should know this." Alyssa pleaded. Kalin went up to the girl and was going to take off her blindfold when Crow put a hand on his wrist and shook his head. "Lyssie, there is a reason why we put this blindfold on you. I know how much you hate this but it will be on for a few more minutes. Do you think you can handle that?"

She hesitated for a minute but slowly nodded her head. "I trust you BlackBird. But can you promise me something?" Crow smiled at the old nickname, "Anything."

"After this little stunt that you are going to pull, never, ever put a blindfold on me again or the consequences will be severe." Alyssa stated.

All of the older boys swallowed as they heard what she said. Just then two girls walked into the garage. One was a dark haired girl with round glasses, an orange vest over a blue and white long sleve shirt and a big smile on her face. The other was a tall dark haired girl wearing an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap-on high heels.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Carly asked as she went to stand beside Jack. Misty went to go stand by Kalin. Both of the new comers stared at the blonde girl with a blindfold. "Why does she have a blindfold on?" asked the super model.

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Stated the blindfolded girl. She didnt know who had just walked in, but she wanted to know. She tried taking the piece of fabric off again but Crow stopped her, she huffed.

"Actually, we were just leaving. But you can stay here with Akiza and the twins if you like." Yusei said as he went over to his duel runner and pulled off the sheet that was over it. He did the same for the other three runners in the garage.

"Stay?! But I wanted to go with you!" Leo whined. "Leo! Dont give away the plan." Luna hissed as she hit her brother in the head. "Ow! Dont hit me!" Leo yelled as he rubbed his head. The twins started bickering at one another. Everyone rolled their eyes at the twins.

There was a loud whistle that made everyone go quiet and stare at the blonde girl. "You two. Come here." The blonde stated to the twins. They made their way over to her and they each grabbed one of her outstretched hands. She knelt down to their height and talked to them in a soft but stern tone.

"Now, you two are brother and sister, so you can have your little arguments but dont hit each other, and always watch what you say to each other, because you never know what might happen. One day you might say something that you will regret. Now, say you are sorry to each other. And remember what I am saying cause I aint gonna repeat it for the fifth time." Alyssa concluded as she blindingly stood up and pushed the twins together.

The twins hugged and said that they were sorry to each other, then hugged Alyssa. "You've given them this speech before?" Kalin asked. "Yeah," she replied, "the speech is actually alot longer but after the third time I shortened it."

"Can we go now?" Jack asked impatiently. He quickly hugged Carly and walked over to The Wheel of Forturne and started it up. Kalin and Yusei each hugged Misty and Akiza and also walked to their duel runners and started them. Crow grabbed the blindfolded girl's hand and pulled her over to his runner.

"Umm go? Where are we going?" The blonde girl asked as she was helped onto the red headed boy's runner. Nobody answered as Crow got on and started it. All four reved their engines as they peeled out of the garage. "Guys? Where are we going?" She asked again.

"We are going to cheer you up," Crow answered as he sped up. For about 20 minutes nobody said anything as they drove. Finally, what seemed like forever to the blonde girl, they came to a stop and she felt Crow get off of the runner and help her get off with out falling.

"Look!"

"Crow's here!"

"So is Jack and Yusei and Kalin!"

Excited cheers and squeal were heard from numerous people, by the way the voices sound, they sounded like children. Suddenly, a voice was heard, followed by a dish breaking. The voice that Alyssa grew up hearing.

"What is all the screaming for? Oh boys! Its you! And I see you brought a-"

Alyssa pulled off the blindfold and looked at the one woman who had given her a place to live and a mother figure.

"Al-Alyssa?" The older woman stuttered as she walked closer the the blonde girl.

The girl watched the woman, and felt a smile spread through her face. "Martha." The two hugged and that was when realization came to Alyssa Pearson.

She was finally home.

...

Another Chapter Down! Dont know how many left but hopefully alot.

Anyway R&R! Feedback is appreciated:)

And... I dont own.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a long and tearful welcome, Martha told the kids to wash up as it was time for dinner. Alyssa smiled. She loved when Martha cooked. It was always better than finding something random in the Satellite.

"Now, you five are staying for dinner and I don't wanna hear a single objection." Martha stated in a final tone. But it's not like any of them were going to disobey their foster mother.

The six made their way inside the orphanage. Alyssa looked around and realized that after three, almost four years, the place had not changed one bit. And neither had Martha.

((After Dinner))

During dinner, everyone had a good time. All the kids quickly grew to enjoy the blonde girl. There was laughing, and a little conversation. Martha said that she had wanted to talk to the five friends after she put the kids to bed.

"So," Martha started as she sat in one of the empty seats at the dining table, "how long have you boys known that Alyssa was alive and breathing?"

The boys gulped. All of them were scared to give the answer for they weren't sure how Martha would act. "Um," Crow stuttered, "that depends on what you mean by that?"

"How long have you four known that she was in New Domino City?" Martha asked again.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. She knew the boy were scared for what Martha may possibly do, so she decided to save them. "You heard about the whole Stolen-Duel-Runners ordeal right?" Martha nodded her head. "Well, since then." Martha's face stayed neutral as she turned to the four boys. "Do you boys realize how long ago that was?!"

"What? That's not true! We didn't even know that was her till about a week and a half ago!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, technically yes but you guys knew I was alive when the Syd incident happened. You just didn't know it was me." Alyssa corrected.

"I swear you five will be the death of me," Martha stated with a smile on her face.

"Now Alyssa," the older woman turned to the young girl, "what have you been up to these past three years?"

Alyssa knew that question was coming, so she started from the beginning when she left and relayed all the same information to her as she told everyone else. How she met her brother, how her brother disappeared, why she has the mark, and how she became reacquainted with her friends. Martha didn't appear at all surprised by what she was saying which was a little suspicious to the blonde as well as the other occupants in the room.

Martha looked at the girl and sighed. She figured that maybe now was a good time to tell her before someone else told her. "Alyssa, I already know how you got the mark and what happened to your brother." Everyone froze. What?

"You know?" Alyssa inquired.

"Yes. I have known since the day you were arrested. Officer Trudge came to my door and told me everything that had happened. He vowed that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that you get out." Martha answered.

"Wait. So you mean to say is that you have known for years that Trudge was her Uncle? What about Kaz?" Yusei asked confused.

"Yes, yes. I know. But I didn't tell you four because I knew you would tear apart all of Satellite and New Domino just to see her again." Martha stated.

"Damn straight we would have! Well maybe not Kalin." Crow slammed his fists into the table.

Martha gave a harsh glare at Crow, but before she could scold him like a five year old, Alyssa interrupted with a question.

"What do you mean by 'not Kalin'?" Alyssa stared at the boys while they were staring at her. Did she not know what had happened after she left?

"Well," Kalin started slowly, "I was in the Facility." Alyssa looked stoically at the boys. "What did you do to end up in the Facility, Kalin?" The blonde girl asked with a neutral tone.

The boys knew something was wrong and so did Martha. When Alyssa talked with no emotion in her voice or her eyes, then that could mean one of two things. One, she doesn't care. Or two, she is severely pissed and the moment she gets her answer she will attack whoever or whatever is on the end of her wrath. Take your guess as to which one it is.

Kalin answered hesitantly, "Uh, I went a little crazy, blew up the Sector Security building and injured a security officer."

Alyssa nodded slowly as she digested the information. Before anyone blinked an eye, Alyssa had jumped across the table and pinned Kalin to the floor. "KALIN KESSLER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? You were supposed to be making the Satellite safer, not more dangerous!" Alyssa shouted at the shocked blue haired man.

The other three boys came out of their shock and went to pull Alyssa off of Kalin when Alyssa spoke in a deathly tone, "You even think about touching me and I will break every finger and all of your hands." They all back tracked, not wanting their hands to be victims.

"Listen, Alyssa-"Kalin tried to say but was interrupted. "No Kalin. You listen. You promised me that you would never go after Sector Security, but what did you do? You went after them!" Alyssa then got up off of Kalin and walked to the door.

"Alyssa, where are you going?" Martha asked the young girl.

Alyssa sighed. "I'm just stepping outside for some air." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

((Inside))

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked completely confused at the situation.

"I'm not completely sure." Yusei said, just as confused as Jack.

"I think I know," Martha said as she looked at the door Alyssa just walked through, "She thinks it's her fault that everything has happened to you guys."

"What?! But there is no way it's her fault!" Crow exclaimed.

"Think about it though, when she left, you four split up and each went your own separate ways that had caused you to rebel against each other. She thinks that maybe if she hadn't of left, then maybe Crow wouldn't have all those markers on his face. Jack wouldn't have stolen Stardust and caused the rivalry. Yusei wouldn't have gone after Jack and gotten caught for trespassing into New Domino. Kalin wouldn't have went after Sector Security." Martha explained as she looked at the boys.

The boys thought about what their foster mother had just told them. Is it true? Would they be where they are now if Alyssa hadn't of left? They decided no. Even if Alyssa would have stayed, something was bound to go wrong.

Kalin sighed. "I'll go talk to her." Kalin walked to the door when Crow asked, "Are you sure about that? She is pissed at you."

"But that's why I have to talk to her." Kalin walked out the same door Alyssa did, into the cool, night air.

((Outside))

Kalin walked outside and looked around for the blonde girl that he wanted to talk to. He spotted her laying on the ground not far from the duel runners. She had her arms behind her head and she was looking at the full moon that illuminated the dark night.

Kalin slowly approached her. When he came up to her, he sat next to her. They both stared up at the moon in silence, until Alyssa broke it.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde said quietly. The blue haired man looked at his best friend of 11 years. "Alyssa, you have nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to get mad at me for what I had done."

"But if I hadn't of left, then you wouldn't have went after Sector security!" Alyssa contradicted.

"Do you really believe that? Even if you wouldn't have left, I still would have done all those things. It's not your fault. It's my fault for becoming so power hungry. You needn't blame yourself for all the bad things that have happened in our lives." Kalin knew this was a very bad habit she had. She would always blame herself for whatever harm came towards the boys.

Alyssa sat up and looked into Kalin's eyes. She knew what he was trying to say but, she just felt so responsible for everything. She looked away and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder and sighed. Maybe he was right. Even if she would have stayed, they would have all went their different directions.

She felt Kalin lean his head on top of hers and she smiled. Whenever they had heart-to-heart talks, they always ended up in this position.

"Do you feel better now?" Kalin asked quietly.

Alyssa nodded her head, not wanting to speak at the moment. She was enjoying the moment. Suddenly, they felt cold water being poured on top of their heads. They pair jumped from each other and turned to look at the culprit. Standing with a satisfied smirk on his face, Jack tossed the bucket he had used to pour the water, with Yusei and Crow laughing behind him and Martha standing at the door with a smile on her face.

The wet pair looked at each other and grinned. When the blonde male saw this, his smirk disappeared and the two behind him quit laughing. Kalin went to his duel runner and detached his duel disk while Alyssa went to Jack's duel runner and took his duel disk. The three boys slowly started backing away as Kalin and Alyssa stood next to each other and summoned their most powerful monsters. One Hundred-Eyed Dragon and White Rain Dragon were out and about but they weren't holograms, they were the real thing.

The three boys ran from the pair when they knew what was going to happen. Payback was a bitch when you messed with Kalin and Alyssa together.

While laughing, the pair went after the boys with their dragons. Alyssa smiled as she looked at Kalin by her side and the others running from them. One thought came to her mind as she looked at them. _'Just like old times.'_

…

Hey you guys! Long time no see:)

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and as a side note, I realize I have been screwing up the time line, so the deal is, is that it has almost been 4 years since she left the boys but it has been 3 years since her brother died. I hope that resolves any confusion!

So REVIEWS PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

((Few Months Later))

Since the wonderful trip to Martha's, life has been better than the past four years of Alyssa's life. She didn't realize how much she missed her friends.

Alyssa was sitting in the garage with Kalin, Jack, Yusei, Crow, Misty and Carly when Alyssa met Misty and Carly. She thought they were a little… different. But she has come to like the two girls. The blonde girl had found out that Kalin and Misty were dating as well as Jack and Carly and she hoped that they were happy. Kalin and Jack smiled and hugged her when she approved of their relationship.

It was a pleasant surprise when she found out that Yusei and Akiza were dating. She thought there was something going on, and got her confirmation when she accidently walked in on them having a make-out session. She was going to make sure that they never forgot that embarrassing moment.

However, things did a big turnaround when the waitress from Café la Geen showed up at the door of the boys' garage. She had short brown hair and was a bit shy but her maroon eyes lit up the moment they landed on a certain orange haired man.

…

Crow, Yusei, and Alyssa were messing with Alyssa's duel runner. It needed a tune-up, so Yusei thought that this was his chance to get a look at her duel runner. Crow and Alyssa were discussing the layout of the runner, when the brunette showed up.

"Crow!" the new girl exclaimed as she nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Oof! Oh hey Stephanie," Crow huffed out as the girl hugged him.

Without saying another word, Crow and Stephanie got on the red-head's runner and took off. Alyssa watched the couple the entire time with a straight face. Yusei looked up at the blonde girl when he noticed the silence. He looked around the garage and realized Crow wasn't in there with them.

"Where's Crow?" he asked, confused.

Alyssa looked at the garage door then Yusei. She blinked a couple of times. "He just drove out with some girl named Stephanie."

"Oh Stephanie…" he trailed off as he went back to tending to the white and purple runner.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow. No elaboration? Well okay then. She turned her head back to where the couple had left minutes ago. This was the first time she had ever seen the girl. Maybe she was one of Crow's friends? Yeah. That was it. Stephanie was his friend. A friend she had never met. And a friend she had a very bad feeling about.

…..

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alyssa scowled as she came upon a very disturbing scene.

"Oh hi Alyssa!" Crow smiled when he saw the blonde standing at the top of the stairs in the garage.

"Get her off." The enraged girl stated as calmly as she could.

"Why? She isn't doing anything wrong." Crow asked confused.

Alyssa growled. It had been a few weeks since the waitress had walked into the garage. It had also been some of the most frustrating days Alyssa has ever had. Stephanie seemed to have developed this weird attachment to the white and purple runner. She wouldn't keep her hands or eyes off of it. Now she was sitting on it, with it revved up and ready to go as if she was going to take it for a spin. Alyssa would rather burn in Satellite hell before she let that even come close to crossing her mind. "I don't care. I want her off of my runner now. I have told you before that I didn't want her on it."

"Uh you do know I am sitting right here?" Stephanie spoke up.

"Yes, I do. Now get off of my runner before I throw you off." Stephanie frowned, but got off of the runner and went to stand behind Crow.

"Alyssa! What is wrong with you? You don't need to be so rude! It's not like she was going to damage it or anything." Crow scowled at his longtime friend. He didn't understand why she was being so mean.

The blonde girl ignored him as she went to her runner and put her helmet on. She revved her runner and peeled out, not looking back as she felt unwanted tears well up in her eyes. She sped past Yusei and Jack as they were pulling into the garage.

"Hey Crow, where is she going?" Yusei asked as he pulled his helmet off.

"The hell if I know. She had a real nasty attitude when she walked in."

"Why?" Jack asked as he got off of his runner and stretched himself.

"She got upset when she saw Stephanie sitting on White Bird-"Crow was interrupted by Yusei as he put his hand up.

"Wait. Did you just say that Stephanie was sitting on White Bird?" Jack asked making sure he heard the red head correctly.

"Yeah? So what?" Crow asked.

"Crow, you of all people should know that Alyssa is the only one who is allowed to even sit on White Bird. She's reluctant to even let us work on it." Yusei pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But Stephanie really wanted to see how her runner felt. I mean, no harm no foul right?" Crow knew his argument was an invalid one. If there was one thing in the world that Alyssa treasured more than anything, it was definitely her runner.

"That's no excuse Crow." Yusei stated as he walked up the stairs. "You need to talk to her."

Crow sighed. Well, that was one conversation he wasn't going to look forward to, but he knew he had to do it. He kissed Stephanie on the cheek and promised to call her later as he climbed onto Black Bird and pulled out of the garage in search of his friend.

It didn't take him long to find her. There was one spot she would always go to when she was upset. It was on a little hill that looked over the entire city. At night, it was a magnificent sight because you could see all the stars in the sky. During the day, you could see New Domino City in its prime.

Alyssa was sitting with her knees to her chest as she looked out over the city. She heard the distinct sound of a duel runner as it came near. She didn't have to turn her head to know it was Crow. Yusei probably talked some sense into his head. Again.

Crow stopped his runner and walked over to Alyssa. He sat down next to her, with his knees pulled up and his arms hooked loosely around them. He turned his head and looked at the girl sitting next to him. He could see the beautiful moon glow on her skin. She looked like such an angel under the light. A beautiful angel who had obviously pain illuminating in her eyes. Crow leaned over and put his arm around his best friend and pushed her towards his body. Alyssa wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head against her while she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry AP. I don't know what I was thinking. I know how important that bike is to you. I promise you that I won't let it happen again." Crow tightened his grip on her as he apologized with his heart.

Alyssa chuckled, "You're damn right you won't." She never understood how she could forgive him so easily.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Crow asked nervously.

Alyssa pulled back from his embrace just enough to look him in the face. As she looked him deep in the eyes, she said, "I will always forgive you, Crow."

Crow beamed when he heard her say that. He hugged her tighter than he ever has. He was thrilled that she forgave him. "Thank you AP." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her. They looked out at the city as they hugged and talked for the rest of the night.

…

I'm sorry. I'm not going to give you guys excuses but I just wanted to let you know that approximately the next 5 to 10 chapters are going to be one mass update. Hope you enjoy.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
